


Blood Ties

by MotoXAngels



Series: Blood Ties [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotoXAngels/pseuds/MotoXAngels
Summary: Rayne McCall returns to Beacon Hills to find that her younger brother, has become the thing she left her home to protect him from. Now alongside her childhood best friend Derek Hale, they have to protect their town and the people they care about, from a murderous Alpha bent on revenge and a group of hunters out to destroy their kind.





	1. Wolf Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Formerly entitled Fire & Ice, I have been re-writing the series and adding a few more touches here and there to make it better.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 

On the rural outskirts of a small California town called Beacon Hills, Police Officers and State Troopers gather on a dirt road. At their sides, search dogs bark and whine, pulling their leashes taunt.

It’s pitch black outside so one by one, the Officers click on flashlights and then glance to the Lead Officer for his signal. Finally, he gives a nod.

Seconds later, a dozen streaks of light tear through the shadowy woods.

A desperate search has begun...

 

* * *

 

Not far from those dense woods, a two-story home lies hidden under a canopy of trees. A gentle wind drifts into the open window of an upstairs bedroom where—

Two hands thread the laces on the head of a lacrosse stick. The work is fast and precise, fingers pulling each lace into a diamond mesh pattern. Knotting the last loop, sixteen year old Scott McCall stands with the re-threaded stick. Dressed in only a pair of athletic shorts, his lithe frame may still have some filling out to do but it’s easy to see that he’ll soon grow into a strikingly handsome young man with deep brown eyes designed to melt the hearts of hopeful young girls.

Scooping a ball up from his bedroom floor, he gives the lacrosse stick a spin, testing his handiwork. A moment later, the re-threaded stick lands next to a school backpack while— Scott pumps out a few chin-ups at the bar mounted in the doorway of his closet.

Then he heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth, just as he finishes washing his face, he hears a sound. He cocks his ear to listen again. Under the whispering wind, he hears movement... A strange shuffling noise.

Scott silently slips into the hallway and peers into another bedroom at the top of the staircase. His mother, Melissa McCall, late thirties, both remarkably strong and remarkably beautiful, sleeps over the covers of the bed, fully clothed as if she’d just passed out after having walked in. Scott eases her door shut and double checks the door at the end of the hallway to the right of his room, his older sisters room.

Rayne.

He missed her so much, she had said she’d be back before he started school, but that was weeks ago. So all he could do now was hope. He shut the door and headed towards the staircase and downstairs.

Now armed with a baseball bat, Scott starts for the front porch. Breath held tight, he moves cautiously to the railing of the porch. The sound of movement stops him cold. Holding still, he peers left and right as he white-knuckles the bat, ready to swing. Before Scott even knows what’s happening, he hears screaming and rolling. Scott hollers in terror as an upside down face appears in front of him. He almost swings the bat before realizing who it is.

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing?” Scott yells still brandishing the bat.

“You weren’t answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?”

“I thought you were a predator.”

“A pre…” Stiles coughs, scoffing.

Feet caught in the trellis, Stiles hangs in front of Scott. A sixteen year-old with boundless energy, he continues talking upside down as if this were a perfectly normal way to have a conversation.

“Look, I know it’s late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They’re bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even State Police.”

“For what?”

“Two joggers found a body in the woods.” Stiles smiles as he untangles himself and drops down from the roof.

“A dead body?”

“No, a body of water. Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body.”

“You mean like, murdered?”

“Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties.”

“Hold on. If they found a body, what are they looking for?”

“That’s the best part. They only found half.” Stiles smirks, “We’re going.”

 

* * *

 

A beat-up light blue Jeep skids to a halt just beyond the heavily wooded entrance to the Beacon Hills Preserve. An old wood sign hangs from a chain blocking the road, it reads NO ENTRY AFTER DARK. Stiles gets out with a flashlight in hand. Scott follows, hurrying to keep up with him as he charges into the hiking paths.

“We’re seriously doing this?” Scott asks.

“You’re the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it’s our last night of summer freedom.”

“I was trying to get a good night’s sleep for practice tomorrow.”

“Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort.”

“No, because I’m playing this year. In fact, I’m making first line.”

“Hey, that’s the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one.”

“Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?”

Stiles stops momentarily, “Huh! I didn’t even think about that.”

“And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?”

“Also something I didn’t think about.”

Climbing up a small incline Scott starts to get breathless, “It’s comforting to know you’ve planned this out with your usual attention to detail.”

“I know,” Stiles says finally making it up the hill.

“Maybe the uh, severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh.”

Scott pulls himself up the hill, leaning against a tree, he pulls his inhaler out of his sweatshirt pocket. Stiles runs ahead but suddenly throws himself face first onto the ground, Scott follows, inhaler still in hand. Up ahead of them flashlight beams break through the darkness, the Police are headed their way. Unable to stand still, Stiles races forward, “Come on.”

Stiles scampers up running towards the flashlights.

“Stiles!”

But quickly running out of air, Scott pulls his inhaler from his jacket. He again hollers at his anxious friend, “Wait up! Stiles!”

The two boys run through the woods, Stiles disappears up ahead. Then, realizing he’s left Scott behind, he slows to look back when— barking spins him around. Fanged teeth snap ferociously at him, sending him staggering away and falling right onto his ass. The search dogs yank back against their leashes just before tearing him apart.

“Stay right there!”

Scott freezes ducking behind a tree only yards from the Officer. It’s not him the State Trooper was yelling at, however. Peering out from behind a tree, he sees Stiles has run right into a search party. Flashlight beams in his eyes, the boy puts his hands in the air as large, threatening figures hurry forward.

“Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me.”

Sheriff Stilinski steps into the light past the growling search dogs. Stiles shrinks under his glare.

“Dad, how are you doing?”

“So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?”

“No...” He gives his Dad a guilty look. “Not the boring ones.”

The Sheriff sighs, shaking his head. “Now, where’s your usual partner in crime?”

“Who Scott? Scott’s home. He said he wanted to get a good night’s sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It’s just me. In the woods. Alone.”

Stiles’ father sweeps his flashlight beams around the trees, “Scott? You out there? Scott?”

Hidden in the shadows, Scott doesn’t move.

The Sheriff sighs, still clearly suspicious, he grabs Stiles by the back of his neck. “Well, young man, I’m gonna walk you back to your car, and you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called Invasion of Privacy.”

Watching Stiles get escorted away, Scott smacks his head against the tree, mouthing the word, “damn.” After making sure the Cops are gone, Scott steps out from the cover of the trees with an irritated sigh. Thunder rumbles and crickets chirp as he tries to find his way out of the woods, but with each step it becomes increasingly difficult to see in the pitch black. A low howl pierces the night, like that of a Wolf.

At a fork in the path, he pauses in confusion. He’s about to start off down one direction when he hears— A rustling among the trees. Scott holds still. Breath tightening more from fear than asthma, he reaches into his pocket for his inhaler when— He hears an odd rumbling. The sound of sudden and furious movement rising in volume and velocity until—

Half a dozen deer charge out of the darkness, soaring past him with the thunderous beat of hooves trampling the ground. Startled, Scott drops the inhaler, trying to cover himself as the deer barely miss him as they run frantically over him.

Then, once again alone in the dark, he kneels down to the leaf-covered ground to search for the inhaler. Pulling out his cell phone, he lights the display. Guiding the phone’s light over the ground, Scott doesn’t find his inhaler but does manage to briefly illuminate— A face. Dead eyes peer up from the pale, yet beautiful face of a young woman torn in half.

Crying out in shock, Scott lurches up, tripping on his own feet and tumbling over the unearthed roots of a tree. Suddenly, he’s propelled down a leaf-covered slope, his back nailing a tree, hard. He finally stops rolling at the bottom of the hill, a breathless Scott looks up at the embankment down which he just fell. He stands up with the help of a fallen tree, which he jumps over and starts to walk when— A low growl stops him moving. Stops him breathing.

He turns around and there in the shadows, he sees something crouching. Something very large. Scott stares at it and suddenly— It hurtles towards him. It knocked him to the ground on his back, then flipped him over, for the briefest instant there’s a flash of razor-sharp teeth. Scott twists forward, crying out. Then, seeming to disentangle himself from the attacking animal, he scrambles back to his feet and into a panicked run.

Whipping through branches tearing at his skin and clothes, he races blindly through the forest until he comes crashing out of the woods and onto the road. He hears tires screeching, and Scott whirls around to face an oncoming car. The driver swerves, almost clipping him. Horn blaring, the car hurtles past. Breathless, Scott backs away from the woods. With the world spinning around him, dark blood sticks his tattered shirt to his back— He lifts his shirt up to reveal a deep and vicious looking bite. Struggling for calm, he stands there trying to catch his breath when he hears the strangest sound.

THE HOWLING OF A WOLF.

It echoes through the hills, over the trees, across the rooftops and into the night...

 

* * *

 

The next morning a school bell rings as students pile into the doors of the Beacon Hills High School. Scott rides up on his mountain bike, parking he dismounts taking off his helmet. A silver Porsche pulls up behind him, the driver opens their door hitting Scott in the back of his legs with it.

A young guy gets out, short blonde hair, obviously rich and thinks he’s better than everyone else. He looks at Scott with disdain, “Dude, watch the paintjob.”

A voice calls out, “Hey Jackson, let’s go man.” The kid takes off after glaring at Scott once more.

Out in front of the school, Scott meets up with Stiles. “K let’s see this thing,“ Stiles tells him.

He takes off his backpack and pulls his shirt up a few inches to show Stiles the bandage on his right side just below his ribs. Stiles goes to touch it, Scott backs up. Picking up his backpack they walk towards the school.

“It was too dark to see much, but I’m pretty sure it was a wolf.”

“A wolf bit you?”

“Uh-huh.”

“No, not a chance.”

“I heard a wolf howling.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“What do you mean, “No, I didn’t?” How do you know what I heard?”

Stiles laughs, “Because California doesn’t have wolves, okay. Not in like sixty years.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. There are no wolves in California.”

“All right, well, if you don’t believe me about the wolf, then you’re definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the body.”

“You what? Are you kidding me?”

“No, man, I wish. I’m gonna have nightmares for a month.”

“Oh, God, that is freaking awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that’s happened to this town since...” Stiles looks past Scott, “Since the birth of Lydia Martin.”

A drop-dead gorgeous red-headed junior named Lydia Martin walks up to the front doors like it was a fashion show runway in Milan.

“Hey Lydia, how are you? You look—“

She walks right past. Stiles watches her go.

“Like you’re gonna ignore me.” Stiles turns at Scott’s laugh, “You’re the cause of this, you know.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I’m a nerd by association. I’ve been Scarlet-nerded by you.”

Blending into the crowd, they head into the school walking to their first class— First period English. Stiles sits next to the window, second seat from the back of the room. Scott takes the desk one up and a row over from Stiles, an empty desk behind him, as the teacher walks in.

“As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night.”

Scott looks over at Stiles, who winks at him, they both smile.

“And I’m sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody.

Scott looks to Stiles who shrugs, news to him as well.

“Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester.”

The students begin flipping through papers, Scott begins to when— A cell phone rings. It’s strangely loud to his ears. He glances up. The other students quietly read the syllabus, Scott appears to be the only one noticing the ringing.

“Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it.”

Gazing about, he can’t seem to find the source until his eyes fall on the windows of the classroom... Outside across the quad, Scott sees a young girl. Sixteen and radiating with an innocent beauty. She has a cell phone to her ear and she’s rummaging in her bag. It becomes obvious to him that, despite the closed windows and the distance, Scott is somehow able to hear. More astonishingly, Scott can hear the girl clearly. The girl digs through her bag, becoming alarmed.

“Everything except a pen. Oh, my God, I didn’t actually forget a pen.”

“Okay, okay, I gotta go. Love ya.”

Unable to take his eyes off the extraordinary girl, Scott watches as the school’s Principle joins her out front.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

The Principal guides her across the quad, their conversation becoming clearer to Scott with every step.

“So you were saying San Francisco isn’t where you grew up?”

“No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family.”

Even when the girl and the Principal disappear from view, Scott hears the clatter of the building door opening, the clicking of their heels on the tile floor of the hall.

“Well, hopefully, Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while.”

The door opens, causing the rest of the class to look up. Scott can hear the girls heartbeat.

“Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome.”

Scott barely breathes as Allison heads for the one empty desk left in the room. Right behind him. She puts her notebook down, then glances up to see Scott turned toward her. Holding out a pen. With a relieved but curious smile, she takes it from him.

“Thanks.”

Scott gives her a nod. Turning around, he smiles, hearing the teacher begin talking again.

“We’ll begin with Kafka’s _Metamorphosis_ , on page 133...”

 

* * *

 

The bell rings as students pile into the empty halls, Scott is standing at his locker when he looks down the hall and sees Allison. Her locker is down from his but on the opposite side of the hallway. Then Allison notices Scott and they connect eyes. Somehow just this look from her seems to return his hearing to normal. She starts to smile back, recognizing him. But then Lydia Martin swoops in front of her taking her attention away.

“That jacket is absolutely killer. Where’d you get it?”

“My Mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco.”

“And you are my new best friend.” Lydia laughs as the jerk in the Porsche from earlier comes up, putting his arm around Lydia. “Hey Jackson.” Lydia shares a kiss with the boy.

Down the hall Scott, is standing with Stiles and an African American girl.

The girl looks down the hall at the trio, “Can someone tell me how New Girl is here all of five minutes, and she’s already hanging out with Lydia’s clique?”

Stiles answers as if it’s the most obvious answer in the world, “Because she’s hot. Beautiful people herd together.”

Back with the trio, Lydia turns back to Allison, “So, this weekend, there’s a party.”

Head cocked slightly, Scott tunes in the conversation across the hall, their voices coming into focus as Allison speaks.

“A party?”

Jackson answers her taking over the conversation, “Yeah. Friday night. You should come.”

“Uh, I can’t. It’s Family Night this Friday. Thanks for asking.”

“You sure? I mean, everyone’s going after the scrimmage game.”

“You mean like football?”

“Football’s a joke in Beacon. The sport here is Lacrosse. We’ve won the state championship for the past three years—“

Lydia interjects cuddling up to Jackson, “Because of a certain team Captain.”

“Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don’t have anywhere else…”

Allison isn’t sure, “Well, I was gonna…”

But Lydia interrupts her, “Perfect. You’re coming.”

Lydia takes Allison’s hand leading her through the halls, Scott smiling after her as they leave.

 

* * *

 

Outside on the field, a whistle blows. The Lacrosse Team’s Assistant Coach gathers the team on the field, Stiles and Scott lagging behind.

“But if you play I’ll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?”

“I can’t sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first line.”

Heading for the field, he pauses to notice Lydia climbing the bleachers. And stepping right behind her... Allison. He’s so caught up in watching her, he doesn’t see a long red-haired girl approach him from behind, until she almost tackles him.

“Hey baby bro.”

Scott smiles launching himself at his older sister, swinging her around in a bear hug.

“Rayne! I wasn’t sure you were gonna make it. When did you get here?”

He sets her down, she smiles at him. “This morning, I stopped by the hospital to see mom. She said you had practice this afternoon to determine what line you’re on, so I thought I’d come cheer you on.”

“Thanks, I’m gonna need it.”

“Have faith Babyboy, I know you can do it.”

The Coach comes over to the siblings, “McCall!”

“Yeah?”

“You’re in goal.” Coach says tossing him a goalie stick and a helmet.

“I’ve never played.”

“I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It’s a first day back thing. Get ‘em energized, fired up.”

“What about me?”

“Try not to take any in the face.” Coach smiles at him, slapping the side of Scott’s face as he walks away.

Rayne smiles at Scott reassuringly, “You’ll do fine. Focus.” She walks over to the bench, there was something off about her brother, but she wasn’t sure what yet. Plopping down next to Stiles, he doesn’t notice her at first but practically knocks her over with a hug when he sees her sitting next to him.

“Rayne! You’re back.”

Rayne laughed at the overexcited teen, Stiles was her favorite out of all of Scott’s friends that he’s ever had. Despite being a little ADHD at times, he was incredibly smart. People didn’t give him enough credit. Most of all, Rayne loved his sense of humor, sometimes at the wrong times but he couldn’t help it, he was Stiles.

“How long are you here for?”

“Forever. That is if I’m welcome.”

Stiles looked at her as if she’d grown three heads, “Of course you’re welcome. Screw everyone else, I want you here.”

“Aww thanks Stiles.” Rayne rubbed what little hair he had on his head, making Stiles practically purr with delight. He’d always had a crush on her, but knew he was too young. She never let him down hard though, in fact she had told him once that she was flattered that out of all the girls, he had a crush on her… And Lydia of course, but she was at least his age.

They turn back to the field to watch Scott stepping into the net, Scott glances to the bleachers where Allison watches with Lydia, eyes focusing on them as he picks up on their conversation.

“Who is that?” Allison asks.

“Him? I’m not sure who he is. Why?”

“He’s in my English class.”

Scott looks up, shocked to hear Allison asking about him. But with his hearing momentarily turned up, he flinches at the whistle blow, sound ringing through his skull. Rayne watches as Scott drops his stick, clutching his ears through his helmet. Yes, something is really off.

One of the bigger players charges forward as the Assistant Coach passes the ball to him. Catching it, he whips his stick forward, hurling the ball toward the goal. Still reeling from the whistle, Scott looks up too late to see the ball soaring toward him. It bounces right off his face mask, knocking him onto his back.

The team laughs wickedly. Even the Coach snickers. Rayne and Stiles flinch at the hit. Cheeks burning under his mask, Scott stands up, retrieving his stick he steals himself for the next player. When the whistle blows again, he’s ready. The Assistant Coach passes the ball to the player who catches it and fires it right at the goal.

Scott moves startlingly fast, almost an instantaneous reaction. Then he notices the player staring at him with a mixture of disappointment and surprise. Scott has the ball. He caught it. Rayne and Stiles cheer for him, as the entire team looks at him in astonishment.

When the next player takes the shot, Scott catches the ball again. And then again. And again. Nothing can get past him.

In the bleachers, Allison and Lydia sit forward. Allison smiles, “He seems like he’s pretty good.”

“Yeah, very good.” Intrigued, Lydia keeps her gaze locked on Scott who now stands with a far more confident posture.

Until Jackson pushes to the head of the line. Glaring at Scott, he practically strangles the lacrosse stick with his gloves.

“Oh God...”

The Assistant Coach tosses the ball up. Jackson launches forward, catching the ball and spinning around to fire it at the goal. But Scott moves with supernatural precision. The ball lands right in the pocket of the goalie stick.

Stiles lets out a holler with Rayne, jumping up on the bench. In the bleachers, Lydia stands and gives a whoop as well causing Jackson to throw a look at her. She returns his glare with a sly smile, a warning to step up his game.

Grinning, Scott gives the goalie stick a whirl, spinning it with a flick of his wrist and sending the ball soaring behind his back right into the pocket of the stunned Assistant Coach’s stick.

It suddenly hits Rayne, she knows what has happened to her brother. “Uh, Stiles, I gotta go. Will you tell Scott I’ll see him later.” Stiles nods watching as she takes off quickly.

After saying goodbye, she heads off into the woods in search of someone. That someone living in a half-burned house. Someone she hadn’t seen in years… And not sure if she wanted to see him now. She knew he didn’t possess what was needed to do that to Scott, but she’d bet he knew who would.

 

* * *

 

Out in the woods, Scott retraces his steps from last night with Stiles following behind him.

“I don’t know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that’s not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn’t be able to hear. Smell things.”

“Smell things? Like what?”

“Like Mint Mojito gum in your pocket.”

“I don’t even have any Mint Mojito...”

Stiles reaches into his pocket, he pulls out a lint-covered piece of wrapped gum. Scott looks at him, tossing his arms out to his sides in a ‘see’ gesture.

“So all this started with a bite?”

“What if it’s like an infection, like my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?”

“You know what? I actually think I’ve heard of this. It’s a specific kind of infection.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. I think it’s called... Lycanthropy.”

“What’s that? Is that bad?”

“Oh yeah. It’s the worst. But only once a month.”

“Once a month?”

“Mm-hmm. On the night of the full moon.”

Stiles howls, Scott looks at him and then he gets it as he smacks Stiles.

“You’re an ass.”

“Hey, you’re the one who heard a wolf howling.”

“Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me.”

“I know! You’re a werewolf!” Stiles growls, but off Scott’s look, “Okay, obviously, I’m kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it’s cause Friday’s a full moon.”

Two-hundred yards away Rayne stands concealed by trees, she hears the entire conversation. Of course by now she knows Stiles is right, but his explanation to Scott still makes her laugh. She watches the teens stop, her nose picks up a familiar scent in the air, the someone she’s been looking for is here. She watches the boys, one her brother and the other might as well be for how she’s cared for him over the years. He shouldn’t hurt them but just incase he decides to, Rayne will protect them.

Scott stops, glancing around, “No, I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler...”

“Maybe the killer moved the body.”

“If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks.”

Suddenly Stiles taps him on the arm, bringing his attention to a figure who just appeared standing just a few yards away. The young man who looks to be in his early twenties and unquestionably handsome, he has a rougher look than the cleanly shaven Beacon Hills boys. He starts walking towards them.

“What are you doing here?”

He stops a few yards before them, both Scott and Stiles are too stunned to speak at first.

“Huh? This is private property.”

“Uh, sorry, man, we didn’t know.”

The man stares at Scott, barely noticing Stiles speaking.

“Yeah, we were just looking for something, but… (The man gives Scott a look) Uh, forget it.”

The man reaches into his pocket, then tosses an object to Scott. His inhaler. When he looks up, the man is already walking away.

“All right, come on, man. I gotta get to work.”

Stiles stops him with a hand on his shoulder, “Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He’s only a few years older than us.”

“Remember what?”

“His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago.”

“I wonder what he’s doing back.”

Scott eyes the inhaler in his hand, closing his fist over it as he and Stiles walk away.

 

* * *

 

Derek heads back towards his families old house, he realizes too late that his mind is so preoccupied, he doesn’t notice he’s not alone till a small melodious laugh reaches his ears.

“Calm your heart Derek. I don’t bite. Unless of course you want me to.”

He looks up to his front porch and there standing by the door leaning against a beam is a familiar red-head. He stops short taking her in from bottom to top. Black, 4” thick heeled boots adorn her feet, tight blue jeans encase toned muscular legs, a tight black tank top molds to a defined washboard stomach and a c-cup sized chest, underneath a well worn tight black leather jacket. She has a long lean neck, her face a nice oval reminding him of a model, small cute nose, light pink lips, and beautiful Cerulean blue eyes. She’s grown up a lot, but the one thing that hasn’t changed is her hair. Bright fire engine red, she’s dyed it from dark brown since they were teenagers, the red complimenting her fiery, feisty attitude. It reaches all the way down just brushing the top curve of her butt, falling in its natural waves.

“What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you.”

“Well you found me,” Derek said as he stepped up onto the porch, leaning back against a beam he watched Rayne look anywhere but in his eyes.

“You left years ago, why’d you come back Rayne?”

She didn’t speak, didn’t lift her head up, she couldn’t bear to meet Derek’s eyes just yet. Then slowly against her better judgment, she lifted her head up, tears shining in her blue eyes as she met his stare, she spoke in no more than a whisper.

“Laura called me a week ago, said she needed my help, I guess she forgot I wasn’t in town. I’m so sorry Derek. I should’ve been here, maybe I could’ve saved her.”

Derek stepped up right in front of her, tilting her head up with a finger under her chin. “And then you might have been killed too.”

His face remained emotionless, but Rayne knew what he was feeling by his eyes. He didn’t blame her, didn’t hate her. He was hurting, just as she was. He backed up from her as she composed herself, then she looked to him with a concerned gaze.

“Derek. Who bit my brother?”

“I don’t know. There’s an Alpha in town, Laura was tracking it, I came here to look for her and you know what I found.”

“I didn’t want this for him, that’s one reason I left. I couldn’t let him find out about me.”

“I know, but now maybe it’s time you told him. He’s gonna need help Rayne. You and I, we’re now in this together.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night, back in town, Scott is at work, inside the town’s lone veterinary clinic. Scott flips the sign on the door to closed and then grabs a few packages off the reception desk. He goes into the bathroom with a bottle of peroxide and a few bandages. He lifts his shirt, removing the bandage on his side over the bite he sees— nothing. There is no trace of the bite ever having been there.

The door to a storage room opens into the corridor. Scott backs out, hauling a huge bag of kitty litter. Setting it against the wall he takes out a set of keys and unlocks the next door. Scott twists the knob and opens the door. He barely has a foot inside the room when the cages filled with cats come alive with activity—

The frightened felines suddenly bare their teeth, hissing and clawing frenetically at the cage doors. All of them focused on Scott, their backs arched, struck with absolute terror. Stunned, he staggers out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Retreating into the waiting room, Scott can still hear the pandemonium coming from inside when a hammering spins him around. Standing outside and banging on the glass door with her fist is Allison. Rain-soaked it’s nevertheless easy to see that she’s crying and in a visible panic. Quickly unlocking the door, Scott lets her in as she tries to explain through tears what happened.

“I didn’t see it. I took my eyes off the road for, like, two seconds to change the song on my iPod, and then this dog— it came out of nowhere!“

“It’s all right, it’s all right. Do you remember where it happened so I can send Animal Control to find it?”

“No! I mean, yes, I know where I hit it, but the dog—”

“Right. Where is it?”

“It’s in my car.”

Following Allison to her car under the now pouring rain, Allison opens the back hatch door to reveal an injured stray. Hackles raised, the frightened lab mix is clearly in pain. Allison reaches in to pick her up but the dog snaps at her. She flinches back, stepping right into Scott’s arms.

“You okay?”

She nods, looking up at Scott behind her, his hands on her forearms, fingers lightly touching her soft skin.

“She’s just frightened.”

“That makes two of us.”

“Let me see if I have any better luck.”

Letting her go, Scott steps toward the open door, oddly calm, as the dog barks viciously. As he connects eyes with the dog, something happens... sound drops out around him, all except for the dog’s nervous panting. Then its harsh gasps begin to ease as some sort of primal communication occurs between them. For the briefest moment, his eyes take on a strangely yellow tint, like that of a wolf. In response, the dog lowers its body submissively, yielding to the obviously dominant animal. With Allison watching in amazement, Scott gathers the dog into his arms and carries her into the vet’s office.

Inside, Scott gently lays the injured animal down on the examining table. Allison stays back, watching him inspect the dog while petting it, doing an expert job of calming it.

“I think her leg is broken. I’ve seen the doctor do plenty of splints. I can do it myself and then give her a painkiller for now.”

Allison steals glances at him, looking on with admiration as he works. But Scott doesn’t notice, terrified to glance at the beautiful girl. When he finally does look up, he sees she’s hugging herself, soaked and obviously freezing.

“Yeah, I have a shirt in my bag.”

“Oh, I don’t want to trouble you.”

But Scott is already reaching into his bag for the shirt. “Here.” Allison takes it with a smile. When she steps into the hall for privacy, Scott can’t help but notice her through the glass of the door. As she’s pulling the wet shirt off, he catches sight of her bare back. Looking away, Scott notices the dog staring up at him.

“What? I didn’t see anything.”

The dog doesn’t look convinced. Allison comes back into the room, now wearing his shirt and no longer shivering.

“Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid.”

“How come?”

“I don’t know. Cause I freaked out like a total girl.”

“You are a girl.”

“I freaked out like a girly girl, and I’m not a girly girl.”

“What kind of girl are you?”

“Tougher than that. At least, I thought I was.”

“Hey, I’d be freaked out too. In fact, I’d probably cry. And not like a man, either. Like the biggest girly girl ever. It would be pathetic.”

Allison giggles, “Yeah, right.”

Scott finishes wrapping the dog’s leg. “So, it looks like she’s gonna live. And I’m pretty sure she’ll even let you pet her now, if you want.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh, come on. You don’t want her to sue. I hear this breed is very litigious.”

Allison approaches, tentatively reaching out to stroke the dog’s neck. Calm now, the dog just lays there enjoying being petted.

“You see? She likes you.”

He watches Allison. Unable to take his eyes off her. She notices his stare, “What?”

“I don’t know. Sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek.”

“Oh. It’s from the crying.”

She wipes at her cheek. But the lash is still there. Scott shakes his head, he reaches with his thumb to brush the lash from her cheek.

“Thanks.”

He nods, hand coming down like he’s not quite sure what to do with it. He walks her out to her car afterwards, noticing the rain stopped.

“So, um... I was wondering… I mean… Is it really Family Night on Friday, or do you think maybe you’d like to go to that party with me?”

She throws him a curious look, wondering how did he know she said that? “Family Night was a total lie.”

“So is that a yes, you’ll go?”

“Definitely yes.”

Scott goes home, laying himself down in bed he can’t help but smile. As he looks up at the moon, shining brightly overhead his eyes slowly drift shut.

 

* * *

 

Scott wakes up, his hands touching… leaves? He stands up to find himself in nothing but his shorts, standing next to a river, in the middle of the woods. He starts to walk, trying to find his way home, it’s early and foggy, he can only see about 5 yards ahead of him. He hears rustling to his right, glancing through the trees he sees a giant shape. It growls, turning towards him its red eyes pierce the fog, Scott starts to run the beast running along side him only a few yards away.

Scott reaches a wooden fence, he jumps over it only to land in water. Scott swims to the surface, gasping for breath he looks around— only to realize he’s in someone’s pool, the owner standing with a hose watering his plants.

Scott looks at the man, obviously just as confused, “Good morning.”

 

* * *

 

Later that day, Scott is in the school hallway putting things in his locker getting ready for Lacrosse practice, when Jackson comes up to him slamming the door almost catching his hand in it.

“All right, little man. How bout you tell me where you’re getting your juice?”

“What?” Scott asks flustered.

“Where are you getting your juice?”

Scott looks so perplexed, “My mom does all the grocery shopping.”

Jackson is fuming, “Now, listen McCall, you’re gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you’re buying it from, because there’s no way in hell you’re out there kicking ass on the field like that without some kind of chemical boost.”

Finally it registers in Scott’s head what he’s talking about, “Oh, you mean steroids. Are you on steroids?”

Jackson grabs Scott by the front of his shirt slamming him back against the lockers.

“What the hell is going on with you, McCall?”

“What’s going on with me? You really wanna know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn’t be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I’m sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I’m pretty much convinced that I’m totally out of my freaking mind!”

Scott gives a loud sigh, leaning back into the lockers, it felt good to say all that out loud. Jackson stares at him for a minute, then chuckles, “You think you’re funny. Don’t you, McCall? I know you’re hiding something. I’m gonna find out what it is. I don’t care how long it takes.”

Jackson slams his forearm into the locker on Scott’s right side, as he pushed Scott with his other hand, trying to intimidate him. Scott sighs and heads out onto the field. Amid the players rushing the field, a very late Stiles finds Scott in the crowd and hurries toward him.

“Scott! Scott, wait up!”

“Stiles, I’m playing the first elimination, man, can it wait?”

“Just hold on, okay? I overheard my Dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!”

“Stiles, I gotta go.”

“Wait, no! Scott! You’re not gonna believe what the animal was!”

Scott shakes Stiles off, he heads out onto the field and disappears in the crowd of other players rushing the field, leaving Stiles to say the next words to himself.

“It was a wolf.”

The whistle blows, out on the field the Coach shouts for the players.

“Let’s go, gather round. Bring it in, come on! Come on!”

Scott glances to the bleachers where students and parents sit to watch the special scrimmage. He spots Allison walking up to the bleachers. She gives him a quick wave and a smile. He holds up a hand to wave back.

“You got a question, McCall?”

“What?”

“You raised your hand. You have a question?”

“Oh, no. I was just, uh--nothing. Sorry.”

The Coach nods turning to the rest of the team, “Okay. You know how this goes. If you don’t make the cut, you’re most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut, you play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya! Huh! Everything else is, uh… Cream cheese. Now, get out there and show me whatcha got!”

The team cheers as they take the field, the whistle blows and the game begins. The pace is fast and brutal. When the ball gets passed to Scott, Jackson comes right after him. Lacrosse sticks smacking down on his gloves, Scott tumbles forward and slams to the ground, kicking up dirt around him.

The whistle stops the play. Jackson stands over Scott, glowering down at him as he picks the ball up with a gloved hand. Teeth clenched behind his mask, Scott pushes himself up off the ground.

Coach gives the whistle a sharp blow, starting the next play. Scott and Jackson find themselves staring across from each other at the draw, crouched down with their sticks waiting for the Assistant Coach to drop the ball. At the whistle, Scott moves with shocking speed, grabbing the ball right out from under Jackson.

At the benches— Stiles stands, slowly moving to the sidelines to watch. Scott charges the length of the field. defense lashes out with their sticks, but he parries expertly. Jackson catches up and makes a furious stab at stealing the ball. Then with Defense converging on him-- Scott twists his lacrosse stick around, keeping the ball safely in the pocket while he literally flips forward, leaping right over the heads of the Defensive Players. Feet landing on the turf, he whirls around, tossing the ball in an over the shoulder shot past the goalie— Right into the net. The crowd in the bleachers roars with cheering, Allison on her feet along with everyone else.

“McCall! Get over here! What in God’s name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?”

“No, Coach.”

“What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know. I was just trying to make the shot.”

“Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You’re starting buddy. You made first line.”

Cheers erupt around him. As team members slap him on the back and knock his helmet with their gloves, a deliriously happy Scott doesn’t even notice Jackson’s furious stare. Or Stiles. Watching with a very worried look.

 

* * *

 

Later that night in Stiles’ room fingers click furiously over a keyboard. Eyes locked onto his computer screen, Stiles bounces from one web page to the next. Words and images pop up on the screen, flashing across his face-- Wolfsbane, Silver Bullets, Lycaon, Aconite, drawings of werewolves in different forms, one mostly human, another a massive fur-covered creature and yet another appearing as a normal wolf. Image after image, page after page while...

Through the window outside the sun can be seen setting on Beacon Hills. A full moon beginning to rise.

As his room darkens, an increasingly panicked Stiles watches a sheet of paper come out of his printer - a detailed wood carving of a medieval hunter standing over the body of a werewolf, aiming a crossbow at the creature. He pulls the page out, staring at it with a look of escalating fear when—

Someone knocks on his door. Stiles practically leaps out of his chair. He rushes to the door, unlocking it to find Scott standing out in the hall.

“Get in. You gotta see this thing. I’ve been up all night reading. Websites, books. All this information.”

As Scott stands there looking at the mess his friends as made, Stiles starts grabbing printouts from his desk, pulling his computer screen around, dozens of open web pages on it.

“How much Adderall have you had today?”

“A lot. Doesn’t matter. Okay, just listen.”

“Oh, is this about the body? Did they find who did it?”

“No, they’re still questioning people, even Derek Hale.“

“Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day.”

“Yeah! Yes. But that’s not it, okay?”

“What, then?”

“Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. (off Scott’s look) The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading— Do you even know why a wolf howls?” Stiles stands up, exasperated.

“Should I?”

“It’s a signal, okay? When a wolf’s alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means that others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of them.”

“A whole pack of wolves?”

“No. Werewolves.”

“Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I’m picking up Allison in an hour.”

“I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn’t just amazing, all right? It was impossible.”

“Yeah, so I made a good shot.”

Stiles grabs Scott’s backpack from him setting it down on the bed. “No, you made an incredible shot, I mean, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can’t just suddenly do that overnight. And there’s the vision, and the senses, and don’t even think I don’t notice you don’t need your inhaler anymore.”

“Okay! Dude, I can’t think about this now. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? What? No! The full moon’s tonight. Don’t you get it?”

“What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can’t believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?”

“I’m trying to help. You’re cursed, Scott. You know, and it’s not just that the moon will cause you to physically change. It’s also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak.”

“Bloodlust?”

“Yeah, your urge to kill.”

“I’m already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles.”

“You gotta hear this. (Stiles grabs a book reading from it) “The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.” All right? I haven’t seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. You have to call her right now.”

Stiles grabs Scott’s backpack, pulling his cell phone out.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m cancelling the date—“

“No. Give it to me.”

Scott grabs Stiles, slamming him up against the wall, his voice low and guttural. Pulling back before striking him, Scott instead lashes out at the desk chair sending it flying across the room. Then, shaking with anger, he gazes up.

“I’m sorry. (Stammering) I gotta go get ready for that party.”

Grabbing his backpack, Scott turns at the door, looking back a shaken Stiles, “I’m sorry.” Scott hurries out. Still shaken, Stiles slowly picks up the desk chair, putting it back. But then he pauses. With a shaky hand, he turns the chair around to reveal... 3 deep claw marks. The chair’s fabric slashed to ribbons.

 

* * *

 

Back at the McCall household, Rayne enters her brothers room, it’s now or never to talk.

“Hey bro can we talk?”

“Uh, can’t it wait, I’m gonna be late.”

“No it can’t, it’s important Scott. Did you talk to Stiles tonight?”

“Oh, you too? Give me a break. This is all bull, just leave me alone Rayne.”

Rayne sighs, “Okay, have fun tonight.”

Rayne starts to leave, she’ll go to the party just to keep an eye on him, but she’s not coming to him again. If he wants answers, he’ll come to her. Melissa comes in smiling at her daughter, Rayne stays sitting on Scott’s bed ready to hear the mother/son talk that’s coming, that Scott has no idea about.

Towel around his waist, Scott walks out of his private bathroom, only to be startled at the sight of his mom leaning against the wall.

“Mom!”

“Is this a party or a date?”

“Maybe both.”

“And her name is…”

“Allison.”

“Allison. Nice.”

Melissa hands her son the keys to the car, Scott takes them a big smile on his face.

“Thank you.”

“We don’t need to have a talk, do we?”

“Mom, I’m not having the safe sex talk with you.”

“Oh, my God. No, I meant about keeping the tank full. Give me those back.”

Melissa snatches the keys back as Rayne is doubled over in laughter, laying on Scott’s bed trying to catch her breath.

“Are you serious?” Scott asks.

“You bet your ass I am serious. I am not gonna end up on some reality television show with a pregnant 16-year-old. Come on.”

Something begins to happen to their voices, the quality starts to change. Becoming tinny— Outside the house, Scott and his Mom can be heard talking, and Rayne laughing. Down the street, their voices take on the same effect as those that Scott could hear when he was listening in on conversations at school and the police station. No less than a hundred yards away but still within the line of sight of the house, someone stands beside a black 2012 Chevy Camaro, listening in on the conversation... Derek Hale.

“Rayne, keep an eye on him tonight will you.”

“Of course. (whisper) Closer than you know.”

Rayne says goodbye to her mom, walking out the door, she heads down the street to the Camaro sliding into the passenger seat.

“Ready to party?”

Rayne smirks at Derek, who in turn simply rolls his eyes at her, she sinks down in the seat, arms crossed, he hears her mumble, “Sourwolf.”

 

* * *

 

Scott pulls up outside of Allison’s home, after having begged enough to get to use the car. Allison opens the door, stopping, she smiles at Scott as she brushes her hair behind her ear.

 

* * *

 

In the backyard of a dimly lit house, Scott and Allison walk onto the back deck a pool in front of them. There are people everywhere, drinking and dancing.

Across the pool near a blazing fire pit, Scott spots Derek Hale. Behind him a huge Rottweiler is standing just beyond an iron gate. And it’s barking at Derek. He stands behind the fire pit, staring straight at Scott. But then he shoots a look at the Rottweiler. The dog stops barking instantly. He turns back eyes locked on Scott.

Allison notices Scott distracted, “You okay?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine.”

Scott looks back to the fire pit— Derek is gone. Scott glances up at— the roof, where a shadowy figure seems to disappear just past the chimney. Scott steps back, trying to see if he actually did just witness Derek leaping twenty feet off the ground. But there’s nothing there.

Under the driving pulse of techno, Allison reaches her hand out to Scott, he takes her hand, following her into the crowd of dancing teenagers. Then as they begin moving, as Allison starts to smile back at him, the usually timid Scott begins to let go. His hands reach around her waist with the other teens pushing them closer. Bodies pressed against each other, her cheek brushes lightly against his. Then through the crowd, Scott notices Lydia dancing with Jackson, grinding close to him, her fingers wrapped around the back of his neck. Jackson is kissing her neck, and her eyes are locked with Scott’s.

Unused to the attention of one beautiful girl, much less two, Scott finds himself dumbstruck until the bodies of the dancing teens push together to leave him alone with Allison again. As Scott peers into her eyes, for a second it almost looks as though they’re about to kiss. Then the thumping heat of the music begins driving faster, starting to sound almost like the quickening of a heartbeat.

Scott’s heartbeat.

The sounds around him intensify. His fingers clench back, veins at the surface of his hands as he presses against the fabric of Allison’s shirt. His upper lip pulls up momentarily to reveal a sharpened incisor. Lights glaring in his eyes, Scott takes a hard swallow as his breathing tightens, sweat beading his temples. He loses the beat of the music, stepping back and pulling away.

“Are you okay?”

“I’ll be right back.”

Teeth clenched, a sudden wave of pain doubles Scott over, as he makes his way into the house he runs into Stiles.

“Yo, Scott, you good?”

But he doesn’t answer, pushing through the crowd, trying to find an exit out of the house. He works his way out of the house, Allison following close behind, but he gets into his car and speeds away. Allison stands there dumbfounded, till she hears her name from behind.

“Allison.”

She turns to find am older guy and a beautiful older girl she’d never seen before standing before her. The girl steps up with a smile.

“I’m Rayne, Scott’s sister.”

She glances curiously at Derek, who smiles slightly. “I’m a friend of Scott’s. My name’s Derek.”

 

* * *

 

Scott stumbles into his room, slamming the door shut. But even as he’s turning the lock, another wave of pain wracks his body. He stares out his open window at the full moon glowing in the night sky. Stripping off his jacket and shirt, Scott turns on his shower, sitting underneath the spray. He grunts in pain and watches his hand as his nails become sharp claws extending with squishing sounds from his fingertips. Scott gets up, looking at his reflection in the mirror, he opens his mouth revealing two sets of fangs, upper and lower. Then his eyes begin to glow, yellow eyes stare back at him. Suddenly he hears a pounding on the door.

“Go away!”

“Scott, it’s me.”

Hearing the panic in his friend’s voice, he pulls himself up. He unlocks the door but only allows it to open a few inches.

“Let me in, Scott. I can help—“

“No! Listen, you gotta find Allison.”

“She’s fine, all right? I saw her get a ride from the party. She’s totally fine.”

“No, I think I know who it is.”

“You just let me in. We can try...”

“It’s Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He’s the one that bit me. He’s the one that killed the girl in the woods.”

Scott listens. But there’s nothing but shocked silence from the other side of the door. Until--

“Scott... Derek’s the one who drove Allison from the party. Along with your sister.”

Next thing he knows the door slams shut in his face, “Scott!”

Bedroom window thrown open, Scott launches himself out from the second story, fifteen feet up. When his feet hit the ground his hand lands in a puddle splashing water up onto himself. His crouched figure slowly draws up to reveal he’s no longer struggling against the transformation. He’s given into it. Not the hulking beast of most werewolf horror films, this is a leaner, more human monster. Both powerfully muscular and strangely seductive with gleaming yellow eyes, incisors reformed into fangs, ears tapered to points over thickened, wilder hair and fingernails grown to razor sharp claws. The sixteen year-old boy is gone. Scott is now a werewolf. He looks up into the sky, roaring at the night.

Scott runs off into the woods, stopping as he sees Derek’s car parked in front of the Beacon Hills Preserve sign. He jumps onto the roof, peering in through the windshield, he sees the car is empty. He crawls down the windshield and jumps over the chain, heading into the woods.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Stiles pulls his Jeep up in front of Allison’s house, screeching the tires. Not even bothering to turn the engine or lights off, Stiles practically falls out of the door, running up to the house he rings the doorbell and pounds on the door frantically. Allison’s mom finally opens the door.

“Hi, Mrs. Argent. Um, you have no idea who I am. I’m a friend of your daughter’s. Uh, look, this is gonna sound kind of crazy, um… Really crazy, actually. You know what? Crazy doesn’t…”

Mrs. Argent begins to look slightly frightened and calls upstairs, “Allison! It’s for you.”

Allison appears at the railing of the second floor, smiling quizzically when she sees Stiles, who looks shocked to see her.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the woods, Scott spies a jacket hanging from a tree limb— He flashes back to earlier in the night and realizes it’s Allison’s jacket she had on at the party. He hears a noise behind him, he glances around not seeing anything.

“Where is she?”

Derek’s voice penetrates the darkness, “She’s safe. From you.”

Scott turns his head to the right just in time to see Derek tackle him. They roll over and over across the ground, till Derek has Scott by the throat pinning him against a tree sitting down, Derek kneeling before him.

“What did you do with her?”

Derek is looking off in the distance, “Shh, be quiet.” He waits for a moment then his face sets in a deep scowl. “Too late. They’re already here. Run.”

Derek takes off, Scott takes off after him only to be stopped by a blinding flash on the tree in front of him. He tries to clear his eyesight only to scream as an arrow pierces the flesh of his right forearm, pinning him to the tree behind him. Scott sees three men take form in front of him, carrying weapons. Derek slides up on all fours several yards away from Scott, he recognizes the hunters.

The leader speaks, “Take him.”

Before two of the hunters can react, they are thrown through the air, landing hard on the ground. The leader takes out his gun, searching he can’t find anyone.

Derek runs up pulling the arrow from Scott’s arm and they both take off. The hunter turns around to see his prey has gotten free and escaped.

Scott and Derek run through the woods till Scott collapses sitting against a tree, he slowly changes back, as Derek walks up beside him.

“Who were they?”

“Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries.”

“Us? You mean you! You did this to me!” Scott yells standing up leaning against the tree for support.

“Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You’ve been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift.”

“I don’t want it.”

“You will. And you’re gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott, we’re brothers now.”

Derek turns to leave, but before he does Scott speaks. “How could anyone think this is a gift?”

Derek smirks, nodding behind Scott, “Why don’t you enlighten him, Rayne.”

He walks away as Scott turns, his breath almost stops as he sees his sister standing behind him—

She smiles at her brother, two sets of fangs glinting in the moonlight, her once blue eyes now glowing red as she shifts into a werewolf right in front of him.

“Scott. We need to talk.”

 

* * *

 

After a long, painful talk with Rayne, Scott takes off walking home. Daybreak has come as he is walking down a paved road, he hears a car approach and turns to see Stiles pull up in his Jeep. He gets in and the twosome drive back to town.

Scott is silent for awhile, then he speaks up. “You know what actually worries me the most?”

“If you say Allison, I’m gonna punch you in the head.”

“She probably hates me now.”

“Ugh. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you’re a frickin’ werewolf.”

Scott gives Stiles a hard look, “Okay, bad idea. Hey, we’ll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I’ll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it.”

Scott scoffs at his friend and they both laugh.

“So in the past 48 hours, you’ve been turned into a werewolf, ditched your would be girlfriend at a party, been shot at by hunters, threatened by another bigger, stronger werewolf with anger problems, and we both found out your sister is a werewolf too. What more could possibly go wrong?”

 

* * *

 

The next day after school Scott is waiting out front of the school for Allison. She walks out of the school heading straight past him, not that he blames her.

“So what happened? You left me stranded at the party.”

He gets up from the bench, jogging to catch up with her. “Yeah, I know, I know, I’m really sorry, I am. But your gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason.”

“Did you get sick?”

“I definitely had an attack of something.”

“Am I gonna get an explanation?”

“Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?”

“Am I gonna regret this?”

“Probably,” Scott says with a laugh, which Allison returns.

“So is that a yes on a second chance?”

“Definitely yes.”

A car horn honks, a red SUV pulls up, the driver getting out.

“That’s my dad. I better go.”

Allison walks away and Scott turns heading back into the school, but he stops, turning back to the car he sees—

The hunter who shot him. Allison’s dad, is the hunter. Mr. Argent smiles at Scott, who in turn gives a weak two fingered wave, as Allison smiles from the passenger seat.


	2. Second Chance At First Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 

Scott walks into the locker room in a daze, the team is filing out to the field for practice, he doesn’t even seem to notice. He walks over to his open locker area, dropping his backpack and stick, he removes all his gear and his shirt before leaning back against the fencing. Stiles walks by but pauses and comes back, seeing the pale face and wide open mouth of his friend concerns him.

“Did you apologize to Allison?”

“Yeah.”

“Is she giving you a second chance or…”

“Yeah.”

Stiles smiles, perking up, “Yeah! All right. So everything’s good.” He starts for his locker when Scott speaks up.

“No.”

Stiles comes back, “No?”

“Remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them.”

“Her dad?”

“Shot me…”

“Allison’s father?”

“…with a crossbow.”

Stiles pauses momentarily, thinking, “Allison’s father…”

“Yes! Her father!” Scott screams, then he starts panicking. “Oh, my God.” He almost starts crying, but Stiles comes over snapping him back to reality.

“No, Scott. Snap back. You okay? Hey, all right? He didn’t recognize you right?”

“No. No. I don’t think so.”

“Does she know about him?”

“I don’t know. What if she does? (Scott again almost starts crying, as a whistle blows outside) This is gonna kill me, man.”

“Okay, just focus on lacrosse. Okay, here, Scott. Take this. Take this and focus on lacrosse for now, okay? That’s all you gotta do, yeah?”

Stiles hands him his jersey, gloves, pads and stick.

“Lacrosse.”

Stiles smacks him on the arm, “Yeah, here we go!”

 

* * *

 

Outside Rayne is sitting on the bleachers, Scott has yet to come out of the locker room. After their talk the other night, she wasn’t sure how Scott was processing the information that his sister is a werewolf too. The Coach hollers out at the team, getting them lined up for one-on-one drills. He tells Jackson to take a long stick today, which means the team has to go through him to get to the goalie. One by one, Jackson takes them all down.

“McCall, what are you waiting for? Let’s go.”

Rayne snaps her head up, not realizing her brother is out on the field. She eyes him, he looks very distracted. He charges at Jackson, without any effort Jackson knocks him flat on his back. The Coach walks over to him laughing, “Hey, McCall. Hey, McCall!”

Jackson smirks at him, “You sure you still want to be first line, McCall?”

Scott stands up, then leaning over, as the Coach approaches, “My grandmother can move faster than that. And she’s dead. You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?”

“Yes, Coach.”

“I can’t hear you.”

“Yes, Coach.”

“Then do it again. McCall’s gonna do it again.”

Both Rayne and Stiles know that this is going to be very bad. Scott faces Jackson down the field, he rams into Jackson full force, knocking both boys down. Jackson grabs his right shoulder, Scott grabs his head. Rayne stands, as Stiles runs over to Scott.

“Scott! Scott, are you okay?”

“I can’t control it, Stiles. It’s happening.”

“What? Right here? Now? Come on, get up. Come on. Come on.”

Stiles guides Scott off the field, Rayne comes down from the bleachers, pausing at the bottom, “Time for drastic measures.”

She walks off, leaving the person she was addressing behind… Derek. Who had witnessed everything.

Inside the locker room Rayne gets there just in time to see Stiles spray Scott with a fire extinguisher. It brings him back to normal, but he can’t remember anything that happened.

 

* * *

 

Later that night Scott gets home, throwing himself down face first on his bed, Rayne comes in sitting on the floor next to his head, ruffling his hair. “You’ll get through this Scott, I’ll help you.”

A knock at the open door, Rayne turns to see their mom, “Hey guys. Late shift again for me. But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game.”

“Oh, Mom, you can’t.”

“Oh, no, I can and I will. Come on, one shift isn’t gonna break us. Completely. Hey, what’s wrong with your eyes?”                        

Scott jumps up nervously, Rayne shakes her head knowing he thinks his eyes are glowing.

“You look like you haven’t slept in days.”

“Oh, uh, it’s nothing. I’m just stressed.”

“Just stress? Nothing else?”

“Homework.”

“I mean, it’s not like you’re on drugs or anything, right?”

“Right now?”

“Right now?” I’m sorry, what do you mean, “right now”? Have you ever taken drugs?”

“Have you?”

Rayne is rolling on the floor with laughter, her mom gives her a glare, “Get some sleep,” and leaves the room. Scott’s laptop starts ringing, Stiles on the other end. Rayne throws herself down on the bed as Scott sits in his desk chair.

“What’d you find out?”

_“Well, it’s bad. Jackson’s got a separated shoulder.”_

“Because of me?”

_“Because he’s a tool.”_

“Well, is he gonna play?”

_“Well, they don’t know yet. Now they’re just counting on you for Saturday.”_

Scott notices Stiles, he’s looking curiously behind Scott. “What?”

Stiles starts typing a message to Scott, ‘It looks like…’

Scott computer freezes, “It looks like what? Come on. Damn it.”

The computer finally catches up, ‘…someone’s behind you.’

“What?” Scott enlarges the picture on his screen— Derek stands behind him. Derek grabs Scott by the sweatshirt and drags him across the room, slamming him face first into the wall.

“I saw you on the field.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. And then it’s not just the hunters after us, it’s everyone.”

“But they didn’t see anything! I swear!”

“And they won’t! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I’m gonna kill you myself.”

Scott turns to find Derek gone, Rayne still laying on his bed in front of the open window.

“Get the picture now.”

Scott is furious, “You knew he was here?!”

“You wouldn’t take my advice, so I figured you’d respond better to a threat.” Rayne stands up, “Face it Scott, you’re gonna need help. If you won’t listen to me, maybe now you’ll listen to him.”

 

* * *

 

The next day at school, Scott tried to get out of the game, but the Coach just won’t hear him. He hears that the Police are now instituting a curfew for everyone under the age of 18. Stiles says he’s going to find the other half of the body to prove that Derek killed her.

Afterwards Scott runs into Allison who is holding the black jacket that she lost the night of the party. Scott asks her where she got it, she says it was in her locker, she thinks Lydia brought it back. Scott realizes how it got there and after school he takes off to the woods.

 

* * *

 

Rayne is sitting on the couch in Derek’s living room when she cocks her head, “We have company.”

“Derek! Derek!”

Scott notices a freshly covered hole on the side of the house, he turns back to see both Derek on the front porch and Rayne standing by the front door.

“Stay away from her! She doesn’t know anything.”

Derek walks across the porch, down the steps, and over to Scott, “Yeah? What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves and now you got all the answers, is that it? You don’t get it yet, Scott, but I’m looking out for you.”

He glances up at Rayne, “We both are. Think about what could happen. You’re out on the field, the aggression takes over, and you shift in front of everyone.”

Derek picks up Scott’s lacrosse stick, “Your mom, all your friends. And when they see you—” Derek pokes him with the stick, then in a split second shreds the net with his claws, “—everything falls apart.” He tosses the stick up in the air, Scott catches it, but both Derek and Rayne have disappeared.

 

* * *

 

Stiles races over to Scott’s house, they discuss what Scott saw at Derek’s house and how they’re gonna go find the other half of the girls body. They’re gonna get Derek arrested for murder, then Stiles is gonna help Scott figure out how to play lacrosse without changing, cause he’s playing on Saturday. They go to the hospital so Scott can see the other half of the body, and confirm it’s the scent from the house, which it is. They grab shovels and head out to Derek’s place.

The pull up to see Derek and Rayne get into the Camaro and leave. “Dude, I’m so not liking your sister hanging with Derek.”

“Join the club.”

Scott notices something is different but he’s not sure what. They start to dig, deeper and deeper till they finally hit something. It’s a sheet covering something, they untie the knots to find—

The head and upper body of a black Wolf. They both jump out of the hole, screaming. They decide to leave before Derek comes back, but Stiles pauses when he sees a purple plant across the whole from them. It tells Scott he thinks it’s Wolfsbane. Stiles picks it up only to realize its attached to a rope, he pulls it up, its in a spiral around the hole. Once Stiles has it all gathered up, Scott looks into the hole, getting Stiles attention, they peer into the hole where the Wolf has now become the upper half of a girl.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Rayne awakes to find Scott missing, she heads off towards Derek’s house. What she finds is Scott and Stiles standing by watching as the cops swarm the area. She stalks over to the Jeep, glaring at the boys. At that moment two cops escort Derek out of the house, handcuffed. Derek meets her sad eyes.

“What have you two done?”

Rayne and Scott watch Stiles walk over to the cop car Derek was just placed into the back of. Scott turns his back acting like he doesn’t see what is going on as Stiles climbs in the front seat. Rayne focuses on tuning in the conversation.

“Okay, just so you know, I’m not afraid of you.”

Derek simply looks at Stiles, who shrinks back, “Okay, maybe I am. Doesn’t matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn’t she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can’t do that. Is that why you killed her?”

Derek is now glaring at Stiles, “Why are you so worried about me when it’s your friend who’s the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they’re gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can’t stop him from playing, but you can. And trust me, you want to.”

Suddenly Stiles is ripped out of the car by his father, they have a short conversation and then the two boys leave. Their driving down the road when Scott starts panicking, he can’t breath, he realizes that Stiles kept the Wolfsbane. His eyes flash yellow at Stiles, who immediately stops the car, gets out and throws the backpack containing the flower out into the woods. He turns back to the Jeep to realize that Scott has disappeared.

 

* * *

 

That night at the game, Rayne and her mom are sitting on the bleachers waiting for the game to start. The teams take the field and play begins. Stiles sees Scott looking up in the stands, Lydia and Allison are holding a sign that reads, ‘We luv you Jackson.’ Rayne sees it too, she and Stiles say the same thing at once, “Oh, this is not gonna be good.”

Rayne sees Jackson out on the field with the rest of the team, minus Scott. She tunes in what he’s saying, telling them not to pass it to Scott. Rayne glances over at her brother, she knows he heard it too. “Oh shit.” Scott is bent over, Rayne can hear him growling. “Scott, calm down.” She knows only he will be able to hear her, she just hopes he listens.

The play starts, the ball is thrown up in the air, Scott jumps over another player to grab the ball. He runs the length of the field, dodging everyone on the other team and firing the ball into the net, scoring. Stiles is on the bench nervously chewing on his gloves when the Coach comes over, “Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?”

“Yes, I believe so, Coach.”

Over and over Scott gets the ball and scores, at one point throwing the ball so hard it goes straight through the goalies net. Allison cheers, but Rayne can see the skepticism on her father’s face. It’s the game point and Rayne is worried how much longer Scott can control himself. All of a sudden Rayne can hear Allison’s voice in her head, “You can do it Scott.” She sees Scott relax and fire the ball into the net, winning the game.

Scott runs to the locker room, Allison following him. He manages to pull the wolf back in so she doesn’t see anything. She congratulates him with a kiss. Stiles waits till she leaves and comes in, Scott seems so happy he doesn’t want to ruin it. But Scott persists, so Stiles gives in, “The, uh, medical examiner, looked at the other half of the body we found.”

“And?”

“Well, I’ll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek’s human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail.”

“Are you kidding?”

“No, and here’s a bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID’d the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale.”

“Hale?”

“Derek’s sister.”

 

* * *

 

Back out on the field, Jackson picks up Scott’s glove he left, he sees the cuts in the fingertips. He turns around to find a man staring at him.

The figure turns and walks away, it’s Derek Hale, fresh out of jail.


	3. Pack Mentality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

Scott wakes from a horrible nightmare, at school he tells Stiles about it.

“So you killed her?”

“I don’t know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn’t breath. I’ve never had a dream where I woke up like that before.”

“Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently.”

“A,” I meant I’ve never had a dream that felt that real, and “B,” never give me that much detail about you in bed again.”

“Noted. Let me take a guess here.”

“No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I’m gonna lose control and rip her throat out.”

“No, of course not. (at Scott’s look) Yeah, that’s totally it. Hey, come on, it’s gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you’re handling this pretty freakin’ amazingly. You know, it’s not like there’s a Lycanthropy for Beginners class you can take.”

“Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher.”

“You’re sister, yeah. (again at Scott’s look) Who, Derek? (he smacks Scott in the back of the head) You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?”

“Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real.”

“How real?”

“Like it actually happened.”

They two boys walk out the doors to see— a bus with the back door ripped open, and blood inside of it.

“I think it did.”

 

* * *

 

Scott and Stiles spend the next couple of minutes trying to find Allison, who isn’t answering her phone. Scott frantically scoured the halls for her, he gets so upset that he punches a locker, his strength busting it open, lock and all. He backs up around the corner, not believing what he did, only to bump into Allison who just came through the front doors. They chat for a moment before Allison leaves, Scott hears someone messing with the locker he broke, he turns to find that it was Jackson’s locker he busted. He gives a small smile as he heads for class.

Later at lunch, Scott and Stiles, are joined by Allison, Lydia and Jackson. They’re talking about their double date tonight at the bowling alley. Neither Jackson or Scott look happy about it.

After school, Scott heads to work. While he’s there, the Sheriff shows up with one of the search dogs, who’s getting its stiches out. He overhears the Sheriff talking to his boss, Deaton about the bus driver who was attacked.

 

* * *

 

Out in the woods, at the Hale house. The dispatcher says it’s county property, so they need to make sure its deserted. The cop gets out and walks towards the house— his dog starts barking, scaring him. Inside the upstairs of the house, Rayne and Derek peer out through broken windows. Rayne smirks as the cop jumps. Derek’s eyes flash blue as he antagonizes the dog, making it bark and become agitated. The cop becoming more alarmed scurries to his car leaving in a hurry.

Just after the cop leaves, Derek watches as Scott approaches the house, Rayne noticing him too.

“I know you can hear me. I need your help.”

 

* * *

 

Scott walks up to the front door, it opens, Derek and Rayne stepping out onto the porch.

“Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don’t know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about… someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened.”

“You think you attacked the driver?”

“Did you see what I did last night?”

“No.”

“Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?”

“Yes.”

“Could I kill someone?”

“Yes.”

“Am I gonna kill someone?”

“Probably.”

Rayne turned her head, hiding behind her hand, she couldn’t help but laugh at Derek’s bluntness. This was exactly what Scott needed and Derek was good at it. Scott came over leaning against the beam in front of Rayne, he looked so lost. Derek can see it too.

“Look. I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it’s not gonna come for free.”

“What do you want?”

“You’ll find out. But for now, I’m gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses— your sight, smell, touch— Let them remember for you.”

“That’s it? Just— Just go back?”

“Do you want to know what happened?”

“I just want to know if I hurt him.”

“No, you don’t. You want to know if you’ll hurt her.”

Scott starts to leave, Rayne turns to Derek, “I’m gonna go with him, help him out.” Derek nods asking, “You coming back?”

“Pick me up from my place on your way.”

 

* * *

 

Scott, Stiles and Rayne pull up outside of the school, the gates are closed, the bus sits surrounded by crime scene tape. The three of them walk up to the fence, Scott and Stiles arguing.

“No, just us.”

“Someone needs to keep watch.”

“How come I’m always the guy keeping watch?”

“Just do it Stiles.” Rayne threatens, her eyes flashing red.

“Okay, why’s it starting to feel like you’re Batman and Robin? And I’m Alfred. I don’t want to be Alfred all the time.”

“Nobody’s Batman and Robin or Alfred any of the time.”

“Not even some of the time?”

“Just stay here.”

“Oh, my God! Fine.” Stiles finally gives in walking back to his Jeep, while Scott and Rayne scale the fence. Rayne stops halfway across the pavement, “Remember Scott, focus.”

Scott nods walking towards the bus. He opens the door getting onto it. He looks around for a few minutes, till a horn honking catches his attention. Stiles noticed a security guard coming towards the bus, he honked to signal, Scott and Rayne ran, jumping on top of a car and front flipping over the fence. They jumped into the Jeep as Stiles hurried out of there.

“Did it work? Did you remember?”

“Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood— a lot of it was mine.”

“So you did attack him?”

“No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren’t mine. It was Derek.”

That brought Rayne into the conversation, “Scott are you sure it was Derek?”

“No, maybe, I’m not sure.”

Rayne goes back to being silent, letting the boys talk, she tries to put this all together.

“What about the driver?” Stiles asks.

“I think I was actually trying to protect him.”

“Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?”

“That’s what I don’t get.”

“It’s got to be a pack thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like an initiation. You do the kill together.”

“Because ripping someone’s throat out is a real bonding experience?”

“Yeah, but you didn’t do it, which means you’re not a killer. And it also means that…”

“I can go out with Allison.”

“I was gonna say it means you won’t kill me.”

“Oh, yeah. That too.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night Scott meets up with Allison, Lydia and Jackson at the bowling alley. After he leaves the house, Derek pulls up outside, Rayne saunters down the front steps to the car. As they drive Derek asks her about earlier.

“Well you’ll be happy to know that they both think it was you. (off his look) He didn’t attack the driver, it was the Alpha. It had to be.”

Derek stop at a gas station, pulling up to the pumps. Derek gets out and comes around the passenger side, Rayne opens her door, turning sideways she dangles her legs out of the car watching Derek. Just as he placed the nozzle in the tank, two SUV’s a red and a silver, pull up blocking them in. Out of the red SUV in front of them steps Chris Argent, Allison’s father. Rayne looks between the two cars, “Oh shit.”

Derek stands calmly with his hands in his jacket pockets. Two guys get out of the silver SUV, standing at the front, guns in hand. Derek finishes pumping the gas, he places the pump back and puts the cap back on, then places his hands back in his pockets.

“Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance.”

Argent steps up on the passenger side, eyeing the paint job. He grabs a scrubber and starts cleaning Rayne’s side of the window. “If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? (He stares at Rayne to emphasize his point that he’s not speaking about the car) Beautiful things don’t stay beautiful forever. Personally, I’m very protective of the things I love. But that’s something I learned from my family. And you don’t have much of that these days. Do you?”

Rayne looks over at Derek, watching him clench his fist, she whispers knowing he’ll hear her, “Relax baby.” It works as he releases his fist flexing his fingers.

Argent nods, “There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?”

Argent starts to leave, “You forgot to check the oil.”

Rayne turns her upper body back into the car, slamming her head against the head rest. Damn him, he just had to antagonize the hunters.

“Check the man’s oil.”

One of the hunters walks up to the driver’s side window, smashing it in with his gun. “Looks good to me.”

“Drive safely,” Argent says as he climbs into his car and drive off, the silver car following.

Rayne pulls her legs in, slamming the door shut. Derek gets in the car, looking over at Rayne he notices she’s breathing rapidly and he can hear her heartbeat rising. Her fists are clenched in her lap and Derek can see blood dripping from her palms.

He gently takes her fists in his hands, “Rayne?”

She turns her head towards him, her eyes flashing red. Derek strokes his thumbs over her hands until she unclenches them, four perfect claws marks are in her palms. If she had clenched her fists any tighter, her claws may have went straight through her hands. He looks at her face, she has a small cut by her eye, he reaches up to brush her hair out of the way and she pulls away. His brow furrowed, he moves her hair off of her neck, two big pieces of glass are stuck in the side of her neck. Rayne growls as he pulls each of them out. He runs his finger over her pulse, feeling it calming beneath his finger.

“Let’s go to the hospital.”

Derek looks at her confused, “Why?”

“You know you’re handsome, but not very smart.” She smirks at him as he glares at her, “Because, I need to go see my mom, and you need to go see the driver.”

 

* * *

 

At the hospital Rayne walks in first, while she’s waiting for her mom she looks at the patient charts. “He’s in room 137,” Derek hears her whisper and heads off. Rayne keeps her mom and several other nurses occupied to give Derek some time. Shortly after Rayne sees Derek waving her his way, she goes to him after saying goodbye to her mom.

 

* * *

 

They drive back to Derek’s house, Rayne is sitting on the couch, Derek has taken off somewhere in the house. She suddenly hears the front door open and Scott’s breathless voice, “Derek! I know you’re here! I know what you did!”

Derek’s voice echoes in the house, “I didn’t do anything.”

Scott starts up the stairs, “You killed him!”

“He died.”

“Like your sister died?”

“My sister was missing. I came here looking for her.”

“You found her.”

“I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me.”

“I think you killed them both. I’m gonna tell everyone, starting with the Sheriff.”

Scott reaches the top of the stairs, he moves to the left searching for Derek. He doesn’t see Derek coming from behind him, till he’s grabbed from behind and tossed down the staircase. Scott lands at the bottom face first, when he gets up he’s shifted. Rayne stands up moving to stand against the wall by the door, just as Derek jumps all the way over the staircase and onto the floor in front of Scott.

Derek underestimates Scott as the younger Beta picks him up and throws him through the wall. Derek sits up, dusting himself off and spitting dirt out of his mouth.

“Huh. That was cute.”

Derek takes off his jacket, as he passes behind a pane of glass, he shifts, Rayne can hear his bones cracking. He appears on the other side of the glass, fully shifted. He roars at Scott, his electric blue eyes flashing. Scott comes through the opening in the wall. He charges Derek, and is grabbed by his shirt and slammed against the wall twice, then thrown over a table. The move quickly back and forth, trading blows and slamming one another into things. Finally Derek slashes Scott’s chest, as he crawls on the floor, Derek shifts back, his bones crunching once more. Rayne walks into the room, kneeling beside her brother, he’s back to normal the pain having shifted him back.

“I didn’t kill him. Neither of us did. It’s not your fault, and it’s not mine.”

Scott stands up holding his chest, “This!? This is all your fault. You ruined my life!”

“No I didn’t.”

“You’re the one who bit me!”

“No, I’m not.”

“What?”

“I’m not the one that bit you.”

Rayne stands up, “It’s true Scott. Only an Alpha’s bite can change you. So, truthfully, out of us two, I would’ve had to bite you.”

Scott touches the blood on his chest, a flashback to the bus, he sits down on the couch. “There’s another.”

“It’s called an Alpha, like your sister. It’s the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we’re Betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than any of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now Rayne and I are trying to find him. But I don’t think we can do it without you.”

“Why me?”

“Because he’s the one that bit you. You’re part of his pack. It’s you, Scott. You’re the one he wants.”


	4. Magic Bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

Derek and Rayne track the Alpha to the abandoned warehouse district, where they find fresh blood on the ground. An eerie sense of being watched draws their attention upwards. There they spot the Alpha overhead, climbing the rooftops. Rayne takes off sprinting, “You take the high ground! Drive him this way!”

Derek follows her lead scaling the side of a warehouse with ease. He runs along the rooftop, just as he is about to leap to the next rooftop, a rifle shot rings out. Rayne immediately stops her head whipping around just in time to see Derek fall. She forgets the Alpha and rushes back to where she saw Derek fall, but not before she gets a look at the shooter. Venom runs through her veins when she realizes who it was.

Kate Argent.

She makes it over to the Beta, her eyes immediately going to his left forearm. “Derek. Oh, my God.” She pulls him up into a sitting position, leaning against the wall. She gently pulls his long sleeve back to look at the wound, it’s glowing blue. She looks up at Derek, they both wear the same look of concern.

 

* * *

 

Rayne helps Derek back to his house. Their gait is slow moving, with Derek tripping over his own feet as the poison in his wound spreads through his body. Rayne can see his eyes drooping, “Stay with me Derek. Hey!” She slaps his cheek bringing his attention to her, where she points a clawed finger in his face. “Stay awake.”

They arrive at his house and Rayne gets him to the living room where he pulls away from her and flops like a dead fish onto the couch. Rayne quickly kneels down and removes his shirt, her eyes quickly finding the wound engorged with puss. She tilts Derek’s head up waiting for his eyes to some what focus on her.

“Derek. Look at me.” She says in a voice so small and soft she wasn’t sure it was hers. The Beta’s green eyes lock on her blue and he smiles. “Hi, beautiful.”

She smiles, “Hi D.”

He reaches a weak shaky hand up, brushing her long hair back from her face. “You know… I love you. I always have.”

Rayne shakes her head despite her heart thumping in her chest. She knows he doesn’t mean that, it’s only the poison filtering through his body. “Okay Mr. Delirious. Lay down.” She lays him back gently taking off her jacket and placing it underneath his head. “Derek.” Again his eyes find hers. “I have to take the bullet out.”

He nods taking her left hand in his and squeezing it tight. Rayne nods squeezing it back as she extends the claws on her right hand. With expert precision like she has done it so many times before, Rayne extracts the bullet casing from Derek’s forearm. Surprisingly he didn’t make a sound. Rayne looked down expecting him to have passed out, but she found him just looking at her. His green eyes taking the breath right out of her just as they always had.

“All done. Get some rest.”

Without question or objection, Derek closed his eyes still holding her hand in his. Rayne smiled setting down beside the couch. It was going to be a long night. Her smile faded as she turned the bullet casing over in her fingers. Kate’s mark on the bottom. Rage filled her as she thought about the huntress, and why she hadn’t killed her that fateful night nine years ago.

‘Because you were more concerned for Derek.’ Her inner wolf reminded her. And she had been. Rayne never truly got the opportunity to grieve for her adopted family as she was trying to be strong for Derek.

She glanced down at the three rings that encircled two fingers of her left hand and one of her right. A black steel ring adorned with silver stars on her left ring finger, given to her by Talia. A silver steel ring on her left thumb with a heart inside of a small cage, given to her by Derek’s father. And a beautiful silver band topped with a purple teardrop and flanked by two triangle diamonds, given to her by Peter.

Her head dipped back and she sent up a small whisper to the heavens. “I promise you all, I won’t let him die.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning dawned with a dire turn of events, Derek was dying. His color had turned a sickly pale, he was sweating and black veins were beginning to spread outwards from the wound. Rayne knew without help she would lose him. So after gently waking him and pulling another shirt over his torso, she helped him into her truck and set out for the school. She needed Scott.

Pulling up into the parking lot Rayne turned to her friend. “Derek, look at me, stay in the truck. I’ll be right back.” She goes into the school but no one seems to know where Scott is, just her luck.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Derek gets out of the car and goes into the school looking for Scott himself. He’s sweating and extremely pale, moving gingerly down the hall. He spots a guy at his locker realizing it’s one of the guys from the lacrosse team. “Where’s Scott McCall?”

“Why should I tell you?”

“Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once.”

“Hmm. Okay, tough guy. You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you’re selling him? What is it? Is it, uh, Dynaball? Hmm? HGH?”

“Steroids.” Derek smirks before stepping around the kid.

“No, Girl Scout cookies. What the hell do you think I’m talking about? Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you’re, uh, selling, I’d probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked.”

Derek feels blood running down his arm and dripping off his fingers, he looks down, clenching his fist. “I’ll find him myself.” He steps around the kid, who in turn grabs his jacket.

Rayne is coming down the main hallway, when she sees Derek slam Jackson up against a locker, his claws digging into the back of his neck. She grabs Derek, helping him out into the parking lot, hoping to catch Scott. She stops for a moment trying to find Scott, when she hears tires screech. Derek had walked out in front of Stiles’ Jeep, and he damn near hit him.

“Oh, my God.” Stiles exclaims.

Scott hears horns honking, he turns to see Derek collapse in front of Stiles’ Jeep. His sister rushes over to Derek, kneeling next to him.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me. This guy’s everywhere.” Stiles says getting out of his Jeep as Scott runs over.

“What are you doing here?” Scott asks them.

“I was shot.”

“He’s not looking so good, dude.”

“Thanks Stiles like we hadn’t already noticed,” Rayne snaps.

“Why aren’t you healing?”

“I can’t. It was… It was a different kind of bullet.” Derek stammers, short of breath.

Stiles gets excited, “A silver bullet?”

“No, you idiot.”

“Wait. Wait. That’s what she meant when she said you had 48 hours.”

“What?” Rayne and Derek ask at the same time, before Rayne grabs Scott’s arm. “Who Scott… Who said 48 hours?”

“The one who shot him.”

Suddenly Derek is wracked with pain, his eyes glowing blue.

Scott panics, “What are you doing? Stop that!”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you, I can’t!”

“Derek, get up! Help me get him in the car Rayne.”

Both Jackson and Allison get out of their cars to see what’s the hold up, they see Scott helping Derek into Stiles’ Jeep.

“I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used.”

“How the hell am I supposed to do that?”

“Cause she’s an Argent. She’s with them.”

“Why should I help you?”

“Because you need me.”

“Please Scott, for me,” Rayne pleads from the back of the Jeep.

“Fine. I’ll try. Get him out of here.”

“I hate you for this so much,” Stiles whines.

 

* * *

 

So while Scott is at the Argent’s looking for the bullet, Stiles and Rayne are deciding what to do with Derek. Rayne helps Derek take off his jacket, as Stiles throws his phone down in frustration.

“Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We’re almost there.”

“Almost where?”

Stiles sighs, “Your house.”

“What? No, you can’t take me there.”

“I can’t take you to your own house?”

“Not when I can’t protect myself.”

Stiles pulls over, turning in his seat to face Derek, “What happens if Scott doesn’t find your magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?”

“Not yet. (breathing heavily) I have a last resort.”

Rayne looks at him like he’s crazy, “Oh, no Derek.”

Stiles looks at her with raised eyebrows as glances between the two wolves. “What do you mean? What last resort?”

Derek lifts up his sleeve, and Stiles groans looking away. “Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out.”

“Start the car. Now.”

“I don’t think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead.”

Derek looks back at him, very calmly, “Start the car, or I’m gonna rip your throat out… With my teeth.”

Stiles looks from Derek to Rayne, who happens to have her fangs bared, then exasperatedly he turns back and starts the car. They drive around hoping for Scott to call with news, when he does it’s not what they want to hear.

“What am I supposed to do with him?” Stiles asks Scott.

_“Take him somewhere, anywhere.”_

Stiles sighs, “And, by the way, he’s starting to smell.”

_“Like… Like what?_

“Like death. Ow!” Stiles looks back at Rayne, who had just smacked him in the back of the head.

_“Okay, take him to the animal clinic.”_

“What about your boss?”

_“He’s gone by now. There’s a spare key in the box behind the dumpster.”_

Stiles sighs, handing the phone to Derek, “You’re not gonna believe where he’s telling me to take you.”

“Did you find it?”

_“How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like the frickin Walmart of guns.”_

“Look, if you don’t find it, then I’m dead, all right?”

_“I’m starting to think that wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”_

“Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He’s gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet.”

Derek hangs up the phone, Rayne leans against the seat, she’s rubbing Derek’s neck, trying to keep him conscious. They get to the vet’s office and Stiles opens the door as Rayne helps Derek inside sitting him down against the wall.

“Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you two?”

Derek thinks for a moment, “It’s a rare form of Wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet.”

“Why?”

“Cause I’m gonna die without it.”

“Just tell him Stiles, or I’ll go to the house myself. And. Get. It.” Rayne grinds out the last words and Stiles realizes Rayne going there is a bad thing. He texts Scott back letting him know, he needs to get that bullet. They go into the exam room, and Rayne helps Derek peel his shirt off. He lays his arm down on the examination table.

“You know, that really doesn’t look like anything some Echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn’t take care of.”

Rayne rolls her eyes at Stiles, “When the infection reaches his heart, it’ll kill him.”

“Positivity” just isn’t in your vocabulary, is it?” Stiles tells them as Derek stumbles over to a cabinet looking through it, then down to a drawer below pulling something out of it.

“If he doesn’t get here with the bullet in time… Last resort.”

“Which is?”

Derek holds up a saw, looking at Stiles, “You’re gonna cut off my arm.” He sets the saw down on the table, sliding it over to Stiles, who picks it up looking sick to his stomach as he presses the button and it buzzes. “Oh, my God.”

Rayne helps Derek wrap a tourniquet around his upper arm.

“Why can’t you do it Rayne?”

“Because Stiles, someone is gonna have to hold him down and I’m positive I’m stronger than you.”

“What if you bleed to death?”

“It’ll heal if it works.”

“Ugh. Look… I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Why not?”

“Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!”

“You faint at the sight of blood?” Derek asks indignantly.

“No, but I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!”

Derek sighs, shaking his head, “All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I’m gonna cut off your head.”

“Okay, you know what, I’m so not buying your threats any…” Derek grabs him by the shirt, while Rayne digs her fingers into the back of his neck, “Fine, how about my threats Stiles?”

“Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I’ll do it. I’ll do it.”

Derek starts sweating, his hand still wrapped in Stiles’ shirt. “What? What are you doing?” Derek leans over the side of the table, throwing up black blood onto the ground.

“Holy God, what the hell is that?”

“It’s my body, it’s trying to heal itself.”

“Well, it’s not doing a very good job of it.”

Rayne leans on Derek’s back pinning his upper body against the table, looking up at the pale teen. “Now Stiles. You gotta do it now.”

“Look, honestly, I don’t think I can.”

“Just do it!” Derek screams, struggling against Rayne, who pushes down harder.

“Oh, my God. Okay, Okay.” He picks up the saw setting it on Derek’s upper arm, “Oh, my God. All right, here we go!”

Suddenly they hear Scott’s voice, “Stiles!”

“Scott?”

“What the hell are you doing?”

Stiles chuckles setting the saw down, “Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares.”

Rayne lets Derek up, “Did you get it?”

Scott hands the bullet to Derek who stares at it for a moment knowing it’s his salvation.

“What are you gonna do with it?” Stiles questions.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”

Rayne notices how pale and weak he just became, “Derek!”

Abruptly Derek drops the bullet, and falls against Rayne who cradles him to the ground. Scott goes after the bullet which landed in a drain under a table as Stiles rushes to Derek’s side.

“Derek. Derek, come on, wake up. Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?”

“I don’t know. I can’t reach it.”

“He’s not waking up!”

Scott sighs reaching for the bullet that is just beyond his fingertips, “Come on.”

“I think he’s dying. I think he’s dead!”

“Stiles shut up. I can still hear his heartbeat, but it’s getting fainter. Scott you gotta hurry. Please.”

“Just hold on!”

“Focus Scott. You can do this. I know you can control it.” His sister tells him.

Scott listens to the words his sister says, closing his eyes he focuses all his will into making his claws form. Slowly they extract, he pinches the bullet between his claws and lifts it out of the drain. “Oh, I got it! I got it!”

“Please don’t kill me for this.” Stiles reaches back and punches Derek in the face as hard as he can. “Ugh! Ow! God!” It works as Derek jolts awake, grabbing the bullet from Scott. “Give me…”

Rayne helps Derek stand up, the three of them watch as Derek bites the top off the bullet. Pouring out the Wolfsbane inside on the table, Rayne takes out her lighter and lights the pile of herbs on fire. It cracks and sparkles for a few seconds till the flame dies, an eerie blue smoke ascending from it. Derek scoops it all into his palm and pausing to steel himself, he jams his hand down on the bullet wound, pressing the powder into the wound with his fingers. He screams falling onto his back on the floor as the powder burns his arm, his screams are agonizing to Rayne. But slowly they watch as the dark veins in his arm disappear and the wound itself heals.

“That was awesome. Yes!” Stiles exclaims.

“Are you okay?” Scott asks him.

“Well, except for the agonizing pain.”

“I’m guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health.” Derek glares at Stiles comment.  

Scott steps up, “Okay we saved your life, which means you’re gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don’t, I’m gonna go back to Allison’s dad, and I’m gonna tell him everything…”

“You’re gonna trust them? You think they can help you.”

“Well, why not? They’re a lot freaking nicer than you are.”

Derek scoffs, looking at Rayne who nods knowing what he’s planning, “I can show you exactly how nice they are.”

“What do you mean?”

 

* * *

 

They pull up in front of Beacons Crossing Home, a long term care facility. Getting out of the Camaro, Scott follows Derek and his sister inside. They enter a room, with a man in a wheel-chair, his left side facing them. Rayne stays next to the door, not wanting to relive the horror.

“Who is he?” Scott questions.

“My Uncle. Peter Hale.”

“Is he… Like you, a werewolf?”

“He was. Now he’s barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor.”

“So… What makes you so sure that they set the fire?”

“Cause they’re the only ones that knew about us.”

“Well, then… They had a reason.”

“Like what? You tell me what justifies this.” Derek turns Peter around so Scott can see the right side of his face, completely burned and scarred. Rayne turns away, she can’t bear to see Peter like that, she prefers to remember him how he was before.

“They say they’ll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it’s what Allison will do.”

A nurse shows up outside the room, “What are you doing? How did you get in here?”

“We were just leaving.” Derek ushers Scott out in front of him and takes Rayne’s hand, tugging her along behind him out the doors. Derek drops them off at their house, but stops Rayne as she starts to leave the car, “Thank you, for everything, today.”

“I couldn’t just let you die.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, then who would I argue with daily?”

Derek smiles as she kisses his cheek and gets out of the car. Just as she gets to the front door, Derek hears her say, “I’m really glad you’re okay Derek.”


	5. The Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)
> 
> I apologize for the delay in chapters, I have been working the last 2 months with no days off.

* * *

 

Rayne stands on the rooftop of a video rental store, flanked by Derek and Scott, peering down at the commotion below them. Red and blue lights, police, an ambulance and EMT’s swarm the scene. Jackson and Lydia are there. Jackson stands at the back of the ambulance yelling at the Sheriff, and Rayne sees the look on Stiles face as he watches from his dad’s patrol car. Stiles yells out, “Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?” The paramedics load it in the ambulance as Sheriff Stilinski gives his son a cross look.

“Starting to get it?” Derek asks Scott.

“Uh, I get that he’s killing people, but I don’t get why. I mean, this isn’t standard practice, right? We don’t go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?”

“No. We’re predators. We don’t have to be killers.”

“Then why is he a killer?”

“That’s what we’re gonna find out.” Derek heads across the roof, Rayne and Scott following behind. What they miss is a large spiral on the roof of the building, one would only see it if they were flying over the building.

Derek drives them back to his house, they go inside, Derek heading upstairs. Rayne goes into the living room plopping down on the couch giving the teacher and the student some time. But at the moment all she heard was Scott whining. “You know, I have a life, too.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes, I do! I don’t care what you say about him making me his pet or…”

“Part of his pack.”

“Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I’m failing chemistry.”

“You wanna do homework? Or you wanna not die? You have less than a week before the full moon. You don’t kill with him, he kills you.”

“Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?”

“It’s a rite of passage into his pack.”

“You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school. And you don’t have to kill anyone to do it! Why can’t you two just find him yourself? Why can’t you just sniff him out when he’s a human?”

“Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can’t understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him.”

“So if I help you, you can stop him?”

“Not alone. We’re stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful.”

“How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I’m doing?”

“Because I’m gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?”

“Yeah, I changed back.”

“Mm-hmm. And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right?”

Scott nods, Derek comes down the stairs stopping directly in front of him, “What’s the common denominator?”

Derek reaches up taking Scott’s hand and breaking his fingers, Scott crumples to the ground groaning. “What is… What the hell are you doing?” Rayne watches them from the couch, making sure Derek doesn’t go to far.

“It’ll heal.”

Rayne smirks, she can remember those words being spoken between her and Derek when they were kids.

“Ugh! It still hurt!”

“And that’s what keeps you human. Pain.”

Scott groans as his fingers heal, Derek gives him a nod, “Maybe you will survive.” Scott stands up breathing heavily as Derek walks upstairs. He turns to his sister who is now standing in the doorway. “You call this teaching, Rayne.” She smiles ruffling her brothers hair, “It’s the way it works Scotty. Just remember one thing, he was a lot nicer than I would’ve been.”

Scott leaves heading home, Rayne walks upstairs, her feet carrying her to the all familiar room that is shockingly more intact than one would think. Derek is lying on the air mattress Rayne had set up for him so he wasn’t on the floor. His suitcase and duffel bag were in the corner by the door for a quick getaway if needed.

“I’m gonna head home, check on things. Do you need anything?”

Derek shook his head staring at the ceiling, Rayne hears his almost inaudible sigh. That was the bitch part of being a wolf, she could hear his heartbeat, hear things he tried to hide and knowing him all her life didn’t help either, in fact it made it harder. She could read him like a book, and right now she knew there was no way she could leave. She shrugged off her jacket and laid down next to him on the bed. It only took a moment for him to turn over laying his head on her chest, his arm draped over her stomach. They had laid like this together many times, usually with Laura, it simply made them feel better about whatever was bugging them. Between Rayne’s steady heartbeat and her fingers running through his hair, Derek was lulled into a deep sleep, his first in a very long time.

 

* * *

 

The next day Rayne and Derek go to the school in search of Jackson, they need to know exactly what he had seen the other night. Rayne leads the way to the locker room, there is no one around except for Jackson. They walk in silently, Jackson doesn’t notice them until he turns to his left. He startles as his eyes find them, he backs up slamming into a locker.

“I don’t know where Scott is.”

“We’re not here for Scott. We’re here for you.”

Jackson stammers, “Why me? I didn’t do anything.”

“No but you saw something. Didn’t you?”

“No, I didn’t… I didn’t see anything.”

Rayne sidles up next to Jackson, running her hand down his chest, her voice low and seductive, “Aww now Jackson, if you saw something, I suggest you tell us. You don’t want to know what will happen to you if you don’t.”

Derek advances on him, “What was it, hmm? Animal? Mountain lion?”

“I didn’t see anything. I swear. I’m not lying.”

“Then calm down and say it again.”

“Say, say what? That I’m not lying?”

“Tell me that you didn’t see anything. Slowly.”

Jackson breathes heavily, Derek is right in front of him, Rayne still locked to his side, running her nails down his neck making him very nervous. “I didn’t see anything. I’m not lying.”

Derek and Rayne listen to his heartbeat, he was telling the truth, no skips or misses. “One more thing.” Derek grabs Jackson’s hair pulling his head down to see the claws marks Derek had inflicted several days ago. Derek tilts his head back up, smiling, “You should really get that checked out.”

Rayne kisses Jackson’s cheek, “By Jackson.” She walks out behind Derek, a sinister smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

Later that day Derek and Rayne are at the Hale house, Rayne goes out for a run while Derek stays inside working out. Rayne is heading back towards the house when she hears something, but it’s too late, as an arrow pierces through the left side of her abdomen. Before she can pull it out, three hunters surround her.

“So… It really was you I saw the other night at the warehouse.”

Rayne looks up meeting the cold eyes of Kate Argent. “Still following him around like a puppy. Not that I blame you, cause we both know he is a nice piece.” Kate reaches down grabbing Rayne’s hair and hauling her to her feet. They make their way to the house, Rayne hoping Derek heard the commotion and left, but she doubted it.

 

* * *

 

Inside the house a shirtless Derek is doing pull-ups in the living room doorway, then he drops down to the floor doing push-ups. Just as he starts his one handed push-ups he hears something outside. Derek hides himself just as the front door is kicked open as three heart beats enter, a fourth beating erratically. Kate drags Rayne into the living room slamming her onto the floor in front of the couch.

Hunter #1, “No one home.”

“Oh he’s here. He’s just not feeling particularly hospital. Right Rayne?”

“Take this arrow out and I’ll show you how hospitable I can be Kate.”

Hunter 2 thinks he’s a comedian, “Maybe he’s out burying a bone in the backyard.”

Kate gives him a cross look, “Really? A dog joke? We’re going there, and that’s the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like, “Too bad your sister ‘bit it’ before she had her first litter.”

One hunter heads past the stairway to the kitchen, while the other stands at the foot of the stairs. Kate walks into the living room where Rayne lies.

“Too bad she howled like a bitch, when we cut her in half!”

A loud growl is heard before one of the hunters is thrown from the kitchen into the wall by the front door, landing with a thud on the ground, unconscious. Derek runs out from the kitchen his teeth bared, jumping up onto the stairwell railing, he sees Kate, a deep growl escaping his chest. He jumps from one railing to the other, then jumps to the doorway kicking the other hunter in the chest, sending him across the room. Derek drops to the floor, he sees Rayne, his anger getting the better of him as he growls at Kate, lunging for her. Kate pulls a long black rod out from behind her back, just as Derek leaps for her, there’s a bright blue light and a loud zapping sound is heard. Derek lands on the floor, the pain forcing his wolf to retreat, he groans in pain as Kate circles him.

“Wow. This one grew up in all the right places. I don’t know whether to kill it or… lick it.”

Kate hears Rayne’s growl from across the room, she smirks knowing she’s under the she-wolf’s skin. Derek groans as he drags himself across the floor, trying to reach Rayne. They are stronger together, which is why they took one of them out first. Derek reaches the couch and pulls himself to his knees, he lunges again for Kate only to be hit with the electric rod again. It sends him rolling away from Rayne, he stops next to the door of the living room.

Kate laughs holding up the rod, “Ooh. 900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I’m gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try and catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste, but quite true.”

Derek pushes himself up so he sitting propped against the door, eyeing Kate who is sitting on the arm of the couch. “Now, here’s the part that might really kick you in your balls… We didn’t kill her.”

Derek’s look is one of disbelief. Kate smirks, “You think I’m lying?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Derek says, his voice shaking from the volts racking his body.

“Tsk, sweetie…” Kate gets up kneeling down next to him, “Well… Why don’t you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We… Didn’t… Kill.. Your… Sister…” With every word she moved closer to Derek, whispering in his ear. “You hear that? There’s no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth.”

Kate stands back up, “Found bite marks on your sister’s body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?” She chuckles, then closes the weapon. “Why aren’t we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you’ve been guessing at all along, which is… The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we’ll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy.”

Derek looks past her at Rayne who has managed to pull the arrow from her abdomen, she nods knowing what he’s thinking. He casts his eyes downwards at Kate’s words, breathing heavily. She looks to him curiously, “Unless… You don’t know who he is either.” Kate laughs as Derek looks up, their eyes meeting, “Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?”

Kate turns around pulling something from under her jacket, as she spins back, Derek grabs Rayne’s hand and they take off out the front door as bullets ricochet behind them. They run several hundred yards from the house before stopping, Derek’s face a mask of anger. Rayne stops leaning against a tree, trying to catch her breath. Derek comes over looking at her with concern, “Are you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, it’s healing, slowly.” She cocks her head, listening intently, “Come on, they’re gone.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night Rayne comes home to find Scott in her room, he tells her that there was a mountain lion killed outside the school tonight. Allison’s father shot it.


	6. Heart Monitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you to unicornsanddoughnuts for the review of chapter 5.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)
> 
> I apologize for the delay in chapters, I have been working the last 2 months with no days off.

* * *

 

The next night, Rayne asks Scott to go to the store for her, not knowing she had ulterior motives for him going. As he comes into the parking garage he looks around curiously, “Damn it,” he says after realizing he was on the wrong floor. He goes back into the stairwell climbing up to the next floor, he walks out a ways, he still doesn’t see the car. “Aw, come on.”

He pulls out the keys from his pocket, pressing the alert button, he listens for the beep of the car. He hears the chirp coming from the floor above him. He turns to leave when a bottle of milk gets free of the bag, rolling underneath a nearby car. Scott leans down to retrieve it when it rolls back towards him, sporting four fresh claws marks, milk spilling out onto the floor.

He hears a low growling coming from the other side of the car, but the windows are tinted too dark to see through. Scott takes off running through the parking garage, down two floors, he looks back seeing someone loping on hands and feet chasing him. He skids to a stop on level 2 behind a car, he clutches his chest trying to slow his heart rate. He jumps up onto the hoods of 7 cars, setting off the alarms, and running down a dead end row, ducking behind a car. He thinks he safe, until his phone starts to ring. “No. No, stop.” He whispers pulling it out of his pocket. There is a thud on the hood of the car and Scott is lifted up and slammed down onto the hood. He looks up into the green eyes of Derek, his sister stands at the front of the car her arms crossed over her chest.

“You’re dead.” Derek tells him.

 

* * *

 

The three of them starting walking, “What, what the hell was that?”

“I said I was gonna teach you. I didn’t say when.”

“You scared the crap out of me.”

Derek gives him a sideways look, “Not yet.”

Rayne smirks, she loves seeing Derek’s uncaring, sometimes unethical training methods.

“Okay, but I was fast right?”

“Not fast enough.”

“But the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?”

“Till your phone rang.”

“Yeah, but that was… I mean… Would you just stop? Please?”

Derek and Rayne stop turning around to face an exasperated Scott. “What happened the other night, Stiles’ dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this.”

“Look, I am what I am because of birth, same as your sister. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don’t even know if I can teach you. You have to get rid of distractions.”

Derek grabs Scott’s phone out of his hand, holding it up for him to see, “You see this?” He shows Scott the screen which reads a missed call from Allison. “This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her.”

“What, just because of her family?”

Derek scowls at Scott before turning around and throwing the phone into the wall.

“Wait, wait, wait… Whoa!” Scott yells.

The phone smashes to pieces, Derek whips back to face Scott, “You getting angry? That’s your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can’t do that with her around.”

“I can get angry.”

“Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?”

“If that’s what it takes.”

“Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?”

“Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her.”

 

* * *

 

Late that night after a run in with the Alpha, Scott runs into his room, slamming the door shut behind him, then shutting the window and drawing the shades. He peeks out the blinds, then turns on the light, yelling as he sees Rayne laying on his bed and Derek sitting in his chair.

“You seriously need to stop doing that.” Scott says breathing heavily.

“So what happened? Did he talk to you?”

“Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather. No, he didn’t talk.”

“Well, did you get anything off of him. An impression.”

“What do you mean?”

Rayne shakes her head, Derek sighs, “Remember, your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn’t have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?”

“Anger.”

“Focused on you?”

“No, no… Not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral.”

Derek quickly turned to Scott, “Wait, the what? What’d you just say?”

Rayne echoed him as she jumped up from the bed coming to stand next to her brother, concern evident on her face, “What spiral Scott?”

“He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know?”

Derek and Rayne exchange glances as Scott eyes them, “What? You both have this look like you know what it means.”

“No, it’s… It’s nothing.” Derek pushes past Scott towards the door, Rayne calls to him, “Derek.” He doesn’t stop, Scott grabs at his arm, “Wait, wait, wait, wait a second. You can’t do that. You can’t ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself.”

“Doesn’t mean anything.” Derek says reaching up to unlock the door.

“You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?”

Derek sighs placing a hand on Scott’s shoulder, “You don’t want to know.” He leaves followed closely by Rayne, who shuts the door behind her.

“Derek. Derek. Derek!” Rayne slams her hand on the front door as Derek starts to open it. He glares at her, “Oh put your damn glare away, you don’t scare me. We need to tell him.”

“You know how bad things just got.”

“I know and that’s why Scott needs to know too. I’m not going to tell him, it’s not my place. But you. Will. Tell. Him Derek. Because if you don’t, you’re going to have another Alpha to deal with, and you have no idea what I’m capable of.”

 

* * *

 

The next day Rayne gets a phone call from Stiles, he asks her to meet him at the school and help him acquire some objects so that he can train Scott. When Rayne shows up at the field with said objects, Scott and Stiles are already there. She walks up with the bag of stuff Stiles asked her to get handing it to her practically adopted brother. Stiles takes the bag, opening it up he hands something to Scott. “Put this on.”

“Isn’t this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?”

“Yeah, I had your sister borrow it.”

“Stole it.” Scott stated.

“Persuaded them to let me have it,” Rayne smirks shooting her brother a wink.

Stiles laughs imagining her form of persuasion, “Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you’re gonna wear it for the rest of the day.”

Scott sees a phone in Stiles’ hand that does not belong to him. “Isn’t that Coach’s phone?”

“That, I stole.”

“Why?”

“All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you’re playing lacrosse, when you’re with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate.”

Scott grins, “Like the Incredible Hulk.”

“Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah.”

“No, I’m like the Incredible Hulk.”

“Would you shut up and put the strap on?”

Rayne smiles as she watches the two best friends, their interactions are so enjoyable to bear witness too. Stiles stands up, duct taping Scott’s hands behind his back. Rayne sits down on the bleachers, thinking to herself how amusing this is going to be, she takes out her phone to record what happens next.

“This isn’t exactly how I wanted to spend my free period.”

“All right, you ready?”

“No.”

“Remember, don’t get angry.”

“I’m starting to think this was a really bad idea.”

Scott groans as Stiles lobs a ball at him with his lacrosse stick, hitting him in the chest. Stiles laughs, picking up another one and throwing it, it smacks Scott in the face. “Oh! Okay, that one kinda hurt.”

“Quiet. Remember, you’re supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right? About staying calm.”

Scott dodges a ball, “Stay calm. Staying calm. Staying totally calm. There’s no balls flying at my face…” Scott groans as another one hits him in the upper body.

Rayne notices another presence, she looks over to the end of the bleachers to see Jackson watching. He laughs as he watches Stiles hit Scott with two balls to the upper body.

“Aah! Son of a bitch!” Scott yells.

“You know what? I think my aim is actually improving.”

“I wonder why?”

Stiles glances down at the phone, Scott heart rate is climbing, “Ah, buh buh. Don’t get angry.”

“I’m not getting angry.”

Stiles lobs ball after ball, Jackson is still watching and laughing, Scott is yelling now, “Stop. Just wait. Wait, just hold on.”

Stiles hits Scott with another and Scott drops to the ground. Stiles glances down at the phone, Scott’s heart rate is in the 150’s now. Rayne can hear him growling, Stiles calls his name as Scott rips free of the duct tape. He’s on his hands and knees clawing at the ground, Jackson watching intently. But within a few seconds Rayne hears his heart slow down, she joins Stiles next to his side.

“Scott, you started to change,“ Stiles tells him.

“From anger. But it was more than that. It was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt.”

“So it is anger, then. Derek’s right.”

“I can’t be around Allison.”

“Just because she makes you happy?”

“No, because she makes me weak.”

 

* * *

 

Afterwards Rayne goes to meet up with Derek, he drives them to the Beacon Hills Long Term Care facility where his Uncle is. They walk into his room, both taking a seat on the bed, Derek turns him to face them.

“I need your help.”

“If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just… Just something to point me in the right direction, okay?”

He stops for a moment, nothing. Rayne takes his hand giving him strength, “Someone killed Laura. Your niece. Laura? Whoever he is, he’s an Alpha now. But he’s one without a pack. Which means he’s not as strong.”

Again he waits. Still nothing. “I can take him. But I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Just anything.”

Derek finally gets upset, grabbing Peter’s arms and shaking him, “Say something!”

The Nurse walks in, “Let him go. You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?”

“You got a better method?” Derek asks her, Rayne standing up next to him.

“Patience. He’ll respond if you give him the time.”

Derek glances down at Peter, “I don’t have any more time.” Rayne follows him out the door, just as they vanish from view Peter lifts a finger.

 

* * *

 

Derek and Rayne walk out to the Camaro, she opens the door to get in but stops seeing him hesitate. He grabs a piece of paper from the windshield, “What is it Derek?” He looks around then gets in the car, Rayne following his lead as they tear out of the parking lot heading into town.

 

* * *

 

Inside the vet’s office, Dr. Deaton hears the bell chime. “Scott, you’re late again. I hope this isn’t getting to be a habit.” He looks up from his paperwork to find Rayne and a dark haired man standing in the doorway.

“Rayne? Can I help you?”

“I hope so Dr.”

She nods to Derek as he takes over, “I want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?”

“Excuse me? What animal?”

“Three months ago. The deer.” Derek pulls out the piece of paper that was on his windshield, holding it up for the Dr. to see. “You remember this?”

“Oh, yes. It’s just a deer. And I didn’t find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I’d ever seen anything like it.”

“What’d you tell ‘em?”

“I told them no.”

Rayne shakes her head, walking around to stand behind the Dr., while Derek approaches him, “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“The sound of your heartbeat rising.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s the sound of you lying.”

Derek grabs him by the jacket, hauling him up onto the table. Shortly thereafter, the Dr., comes to consciousness, he finds himself sitting in a chair, his arms bound behind his back. “Oh, God.” He grunts trying to get free, blinking his eyes, sporting a nice big gash on his left cheek.

He hears the mans voice, “Are you protecting someone?”

“All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket.”

Derek grabs him by the back of the neck, “I don’t want drugs. I want to know why you’re lying.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Derek spins the chair around, picking both the Dr. and the chair up. “What are you doing to me? What do you want?”

“I want to know who you are or who you’re protecting.”

Suddenly from behind Rayne comes Scott, “What are you doing?”

The Dr. yells at him, “Scott, get out of here!”

Derek drops the chair and punches the Dr. in the face again, Scott runs over grabbing his arm, “Stop! Stop!”

“Look, when he’s conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can’t.”

“Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?”

“You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It’s our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won’t stop killing until he’s satisfied.”

“You think he’s the Alpha?”

“We’re about to find out.”

Derek bares his claws ready to strike the Dr., when his hand is caught by Scott who’s shifted into his wolf. Both Derek and Rayne look at Scott, not believing he had just shifted. Scott looks at his hand, not believing it himself, he watches as his claws recede back into his normal nails, as he shifts back to human.

“Hit him again, and then you’ll see me get angry.”

 

* * *

 

Shortly thereafter Derek is pacing the floor, Rayne is sitting on the exam table and Scott is dabbing at the cut on the Dr.’s face. Derek lapsed into a moment of silence as he paced the floor. Finally tired of the silence he spun around to Scott. “Do you have a plan?” He demanded of Scott.

Scott's face immediately hardened, a tell tale sign of the effect they had on one another… pure anger.

“Just give me an hour.”

“And then what, Scotty?” Rayne questioned, curious as to what her brother was thinking.

“Meet me at the school. In the parking lot.”

 

* * *

 

An hour later Scott pulls up in Stiles’ blue jeep, both hopping out as Stiles begins to worry, “This is a terrible idea.”

“Yeah I know.”

“But we’re still gonna do it?”

“Can you think of something better?”

“Well, personally I’m a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away.”

“Just make sure we can get inside.”

Stiles gets something out of the back of his Jeep, as the black car pulls up.

“They’re here.”

They approach as Derek and Rayne get out of the car, Rayne leaves her door open, leaning against the right front of the Camaro.

“Where’s my boss?” Scott asks.

“He’s in the back.” Derek says as Rayne points to the backseat where the Dr., is knocked out. His hands are bound and he has duct tape across his mouth. Stiles peers into the car making an observation, “Oh, he looks comfortable.”

The two teens head for the school, Derek hollers to them, “Wait. Hey. What are you doing?”

“You said I was linked with the Alpha.” Scott said over his shoulder. “I’m gonna see if you’re right.”

Derek comes to stand next to Rayne, she eyes him, “Why so glum bestie?”

“Bestie? You haven’t called me that in years. A lot of other colorful things, but never that.”

“You’ve always been my best friend Derek. Even though you piss me off to no extent.”

They locked gazes, both of them wishing things could be different. They complimented one another, she angered, irritated and challenged him, but at the same time she was the one thing that could bring him back, keep him human. There was always something there between them, his family always encouraged them, but they knew better. Rayne was an Alpha, and one day Derek would be as well. That meant, there was no hope for them. They made one another weak, they angered and challenged each other and one day, one of them would lose control and kill the other.

Derek’s gaze traveled to her lips, he swallowed looking back up at her. Rayne sighed laying her head on his shoulder, “I know. I wish we had a chance too.”

All at once the silence of the night was cut by what sounded to them like a dying cat. Derek is leaning on the back of Stiles’ Jeep, he closes his eyes, grimacing. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Beside him Rayne is biting her bottom lip in an attempt to curb her laughter, she can feel her teeth pierce the soft flesh and the small trickle of blood on her tongue.

Then suddenly, a loud roar ripped through the silent night sky, it rattled the doors and windows of the school and elicited goosebumps over Rayne’s entire body. She immediately stopped laughing and looked up at Derek, a smile of pure pride gracing her face. Her brother. Derek glares at her before coming out from behind the Jeep, looking towards the school.

“What? I gotta be a little proud.” She stated, shaking her head. “Sourwolf,” she mumbles earning a glare from the Beta.

The two teens come walking out shortly after, Derek points his finger at them. “I’m gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?”

Rayne meanwhile is beaming with pride and admiration as she smiles at her brother.

Scott shrugs, he did what he had to do, “Sorry. I didn’t know it would be that loud.”

Stiles laughs, “Yeah, it was loud. And it was… Awesome.”

“Shut up,” Derek snapped. His eyes darted around the darkened parking lot quickly like he was waiting for something. Rayne perked up her senses immediately hearing something in his voice that she had never heard before… worry.

“Don’t be such a sourwolf.” Rayne’s eyes widen, she cannot believe Stiles just used her nickname for Derek out loud.

Scott looks to the car, “What’d you do with him?”

Everyone turned to the car… The vet was gone.

“What?” Derek and Rayne both turned to the car to see that the vet had indeed gone missing. How had neither of them not heard a sound? Both Derek and Rayne shake their heads as he tells Scott, “I didn’t do anything.”

Within seconds there is a growl, followed by the sickening sound of flesh being pierced, as Derek suddenly jolts forward, blood projecting out of his mouth, staining his lips.

“Derek!” Rayne screams as her eyes take in the massive dark form of the Alpha, holding her best friend several feet off of the ground. She could see the razor sharp claws piercing out of Derek’s tattered flesh, his crimson blood coating the appendages. She had never seen an Alpha like this before, it was like a living monster that had crawled out of some little kid’s nightmare.

“Derek!”

Scott grabs his sister by the arm dragging her towards the school, he knows she may be an Alpha but no one is a match for this one alone. Rayne turns back in time to lock eyes with Derek, his pain bringing her to her knees. The Alpha throws him like a ragdoll, his body slamming into the brick wall behind him, then falling with a sickening thud to the ground.

“Derek! No!” Without hesitation, Rayne runs to him, shielding his body with hers incase the Alpha isn’t done. She looks back to the boys, “Inside! Go, now!”

They pull the doors shut behind themselves. The Alpha turns its attention to her, she lets out a low feral growl, her eyes flashing red, teeth bared. The Alpha backs down, only because its real prey is getting away. Rayne watches it go, then she lifts Derek’s body, carrying him to the car.

“Stay with me, Derek.”

She knows Scott and Stiles can handle themselves, and if they all wanted to survive this, then she had to save Derek.

She opens the passenger door and gently maneuvers him into the seat, before shutting the door and quickly rounding the car, sliding into the driver’s seat. Firing up the car she peels out of the parking lot, heading for the Hale house, it was the only place that Derek would be somewhat safe while he healed.

She felt Derek’s head lull onto her shoulder as he slumped in his seat. Reaching up with her hand she rubbed at his stubble covered cheek, his whiskers scratching her skin.

“Hang on, Derek. Stay with me, please.”

 


	7. Night School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you to animehunter411 for the review of chapter 6, as well as DCT_NFG and animehunter411 for the kudos.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)
> 
> I apologize for the delay in chapters, I have been working the last 2 months with no days off.

* * *

 

Rayne opens the door to the Hale house, hauling Derek further up over her shoulder, feeling his blood soaking through her shirt. She takes him up to his room, laying him down on the air bed and leaving again for a moment. When she returns she holds the First Aid Kit from her truck, she sets it on the floor next to the bed, opening the top up.

Ripping off her shirt, having discarded her jacket earlier in the car, leaving her in a black bra, she helps Derek sit up and gently assists him in taking off his jacket.

Rayne’s eyes immediately find the open wound, his stomach ripped wide, fresh blood trickling from the tatters of flesh. Rayne bites her lip, a trademark of hers since she was a child. “Oh God, Derek, I'm sorry,” she exclaimed.

Derek’s heavily-lidded eyes opened, staring up at her as she tossed his jacket into the trash can, there was no salvaging the article of clothing. “You should have left me, Rayne.”

Rayne’s head snapped back up to look at him as she laid her hands on his face. “Listen to me. Until the day your heart stops beating and there is nothing I can do to bring you back, only then will I leave you. And I might not leave you then.”

He gave her a small smile, then tried to pull his shirt over his head. The shirt was partially embedded in the gaping wound, soaked with blood and it clung to his skin making it difficult for Derek to pull off. Rayne noticed his struggle and flicked out her claws, “Hold still,” before slicing the shirt up the front. She then moved around behind him, and as gentle as possible she used her claws to remove the tattered remains of his shirt from the inside of the wound before tossing it in the trash as well.

Her eyes swept over the wound quickly assessing the damage. It was deep, nearly four inches in diameter and situated below his right shoulder blade. The blood flow had staunched, she could see the clots forming, cutting off the steady river to a small trickle. It was healing, albeit very slowly.

Rayne grabbed a bottle of water, wetting down a cloth, she proceeded to clean the blood from around the wound. Afterwards she doused it with antiseptic and placed two large pieces of gauze over the top of them, then wrapped his entire torso in an ace bandage.

While it was true that he would heal, just not as fast because the wound was from an Alpha, it would heal faster if it was cleaned and properly taken care of.

She sat behind him on the bed, one leg on either side of him, taking another towel and wetting it, she runs it over his neck, head and shoulders. Derek leans back against her, his eyes drooping rapidly, focusing on Rayne’s heartbeat the slow steady thump lulls him to sleep.

 

Rayne is sitting on the floor, propped against the wall, keeping a close eye on Derek when her phone rings. She stands up and quickly goes downstairs to answer it.

“Hello?”

_“Rayne, it’s Stiles.”_

“Stiles, is everything okay? How’s Scott? Is he okay?”

_“Yeah he’s fine, everyone is, even Dr. Deaton. Well except the janitor, he’s dead.”_

“Oh great.”

_“There’s something else… Um… The police think Derek killed him.”_

“What!”

_“Sorry it was Scott’s idea, he had to tell them something about why we were trapped in the school.”_

Stiles could hear Rayne’s growling and was thanking God he wasn’t in front of her.

_“Fine. We’ll deal with it. Anything else?”_

“Yeah we figured out what the Alpha wants. Scott says before he can join his pack, he has to get rid of his old one. Meaning…”

_“Us.”_

“Yeah, he wants Scott to kill us all. You, me, Allison, Jackson and Lydia.”

_“Don’t worry Stiles, I won’t let anything to happen to you or any of them. I give you my word.”_

“Rayne… He made Scott shift. And when he did, Scott said he wanted to kill us.”


	8. Lunatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you to Amynegansminx22 for the kudos.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)
> 
> I apologize for the delay in chapters, I have been working the last 2 months with no days off.

* * *

 

Four days later Rayne leaves Derek to go home and check on her family, she finds her brother lying in his bed glaring at the alarm clock. She sits down on the floor next to his bed, he pulls the covers up over his head as she laughs.

“Scotty?” She peels the covers down giving him a sincere look. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you.”

The teen smiles, something Rayne knew could be good or bad. “It's okay. I understand. Rayne you're my sister and I love you. I know you always do what is best for everyone and as much as it pains me to say this, protecting Derek is one of those things.”

From the radio she can hear the news, _‘Beacon Hills High School is back open after being closed Thursday and Friday. Police search continues for alleged killer Derek Hale…’_

Scott groans pulling the covers back over his head. Rayne glares at the offending object spewing out lies, just as her mom comes in shutting it off. Leaning over Rayne’s head she observes her son, “We should probably set this to buzzer.” She kneels down next to Rayne, gently pulling the covers off of Scott’s head. “You alive in there?”

“No,” Scott sighs dramatically.

“Not ready to go back to school?”

“No.”

“You want to stay home another day?”

“No.”

“Want a brand new car?”

Scott actually looks at his mom, she smiles, “Ah. Me, too.” He throws the covers off of him and stands up, Rayne knows this isn’t about school, “This isn’t just about what happened at the school, right?”

Scott ignores her, so his mom stands up taking over, “It’s about what’s-her-name. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not with you.”

“Hey, I’ve been through a few breakups myself, you know. I mean, disastrous ones, actually.”

“I don’t care about your breakups, Mom. I’m gonna get her back.”

Melissa shakes her head, looking at Rayne she nods towards the closed bathroom door, Rayne gets what she saying and nods back. Scott comes out a few minutes later, he sees Rayne sitting on his bed. She gives him a small smile, he sighs coming to lay down next to her, laying his head on her lap. Rayne smiles as she ruffles his hair, “So, what’s wrong Scoot?”

Scott gives a chuckle at his nickname, so he proceeds to tell her about everything that happened he night at the school.

“I’m sorry Scott. You need to show her that she can trust you. I don’t want you to end up alone like me. She just needs some time, don’t give up on her.”

Rayne gives him a kiss on the head before leaving so he can get ready for school.

 

* * *

 

Afterwards she goes to see Derek at his house, he’s in a funny mood with her today. They’re sitting on the porch discussing the full moon that night. “So. Am I ever gonna get to see you fully shift?”

Rayne looks sideways at Derek. “You mean, completely let my wolf out?”

Derek nodded and she shrugged answering honestly. “I haven’t done it in years, not since your mom, me and Laura…” Rayne trailed off, he could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

Derek thought hard about how to take her mind off of the pain she was feeling. He figured the only way was to either make her laugh or piss her off, and unfortunately when it came to Rayne, Derek was only good at one of those.

“So when you fully shift, you’re naked right?”

Rayne’s head snapped to the side as she eyed the wolf beside her. “What!?”

“Yeah, your clothes can’t shift with you, so, you’re naked when you shift back right?”

She stared at him, her eyes wide, mouth dropped, an incredulous look on her face. “Laura is dead. My brother is a werewolf. And a psychotic alpha is on a murderous rampage in our hometown— and that’s what you’re thinking about!?”

Derek fought to keep his face impassive, he could feel the corners of his mouth fighting to lift up as he watched an array of emotions cross his best friend’s face. He knew he could get her riled up, however he didn’t realize just how much of an effect he had on her until he saw her eyes flash red. The Beta leaned back slightly, raising his hands up in front of him in a futile attempt of self preservation, if she truly wanted to attack him, nothing would stop her.

“I cannot believe you Derek! Out of all the things you could be thinking about, me being naked wasn’t even on my list of the top 5 that I thought of. What has gotten into you? I cannot believe you!”

Derek choked a laugh back covering it with a cough as he fought his smile. “You said that already.”

“Yeah, and I’m gonna keep saying it because… I-I cannot believe you!”

Derek’s façade finally broke as he allowed a large grin to spread across his face. Rayne narrowed her eyes at him, the red embers burning into him.

“Run.”

The Beta’s smile quickly disappeared, his eyes widening as he shot up from the porch and took off into the trees, laughing as he heard Rayne behind him growling. What he couldn’t see was the small smile that crossed Rayne’s lips as she gave chase, it was so good to hear him laugh.

 

* * *

 

That night Rayne returned home to assist Stiles in restraining Scott, since Derek was a wanted man it was better if he stayed out of sight. She was coming down the stairs when Stiles came through the front door, but she was sure she had locked it. Stiles came in as Melissa comes out of the kitchen to head to work.

“Scott?” Melissa says.

“Stiles.” He says with a small laugh.

Melissa chuckles nervously, “Key!”

Stiles holds it up, “Yeah. I had one made, so…”

“That doesn’t surprise me. It scares me, but it doesn’t surprise me.” Melissa looks up the stairs to Rayne who simply smiles and shrugs. Stiles drops a large black duffle bag on the floor, in lands with a heavy clunk.

“What is that?”

“Uh, school project.”

“Mmm. Stiles, he’s okay, right?”

“Who? Scott? Yeah. Totally.”

“He just doesn’t talk to me that much anymore, not like he used to.”

“Well, he’s had a bit of a rough week.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Yeah, um… Okay, uh… Be careful tonight.”

“You, too.”

“Full moon.”

Stiles head snaps up, “What?”

“There’s a full moon tonight. (laughs) You should see how the ER gets. Brings out all the nut jobs.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Right.”

“You know it’s, um, actually where they came up with the word “lunatic.”

Melissa leaves after that, Rayne follows Stiles upstairs into Scott’s room. Stiles turns on the light, yelping when he sees Scott sitting in the chair. “Oh, my God! Dude. You scared the hell out of me. Your mom said you weren’t home yet.”

“I came in through the window.”

“Okay. Uh, well, let’s get this set up. I want you to see what I bought.”

“I’m fine. I’m just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight.”

“You sure about that? Cause you’ve got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I’m hoping it’s the full moon taking effect, cause it’s really starting to freak me out.”

“I’m fine. You should go now.”

“Okay. Well, look, would you just at least look in the bag and see what I bought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don’t. Sound good.”

Scott stands up, he bends down next to the bag, picking up the chains inside and holding them up. “You think I’m gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?”

“Actually, no.”

Rayne stood in the doorway ready to attack Scott if necessary, she was at the ready, in case Stiles couldn’t handle this. In a split second, Stiles had a set of handcuffs around Scott’s wrist and cuffed to the radiator beneath the window. Scott grunts as Stiles back peddles towards the door, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback… For making out with Lydia..”

Rayne raises her eyebrows at that information, Stiles joins her outside in the hallway, where he tells her what happened at the school today. Rayne kisses his cheek, “You don’t need me, you can handle this, I’ve gotta go make sure Derek isn’t caught. Call me if you need me.”

 

* * *

 

Rayne shows up at Derek’s house, they again sit out on the front porch. This time however Derek is very quiet, not choosing to share his thoughts with her, Rayne grows bored and flicks her claws out on both of her hands.

She picked a small stone up off of the ground and proceeded to drag each of her nails across the grainy surface, the sound garnering the male Beta’s attention.

After several minutes Rayne held up her hands, satisfied with her quick file job she tossed the rock to the ground allowing her claws to retract. Turning towards Derek, she found him studying her, an almost pleased smirk crossing his lips.

“What are you smiling about?”

His smile grew, “Nothing, I just remember a time not long ago that you would’ve given anything to be human. You seem to have embraced your wolf a lot more in the last few years.”

Rayne smiled as she twirled the black ring on her finger, it had been a gift from his mother, Talia. “I finally realized that the wolf will always be a part of me, accepting and embracing it made it easier to control. Your mom always encouraged me. She used to say that it takes an especially strong woman to harness the power of the she-wolf, adding the Alpha on top of that doubles the strength it takes to control it. She told me that one day I would do something great with my powers, so, I don’t want to let her down.”

Abruptly Rayne’s phone started to ring, she pulled it out of her pocket, Stiles flashing on the screen, she answered it quickly.

“What’s wrong?” He was rambling so quickly she couldn’t understand him, “Stiles! Calm down.”

She hears him take a breath, _“Scott broke lose. I don’t know where he’s going.”_

Rayne focuses her hearing, searching… She hears Allison’s voice coming from the high school— along with Jackson’s. “I know where he’s going, I’ll handle it.” She hangs up the phone and starts running, Derek right behind her. One good thing about werewolf hearing, she didn’t have to repeat things twice.

They hear a loud roar, coming up to the parking lot just in time to see Scott jump onto the roof of a car, Jackson and Allison inside. Scott raises his arm to slash through the roof, Derek leaps, tackling Scott off the car and then picking him up, throwing him into the woods.

Derek and Rayne jump down the hill, both wolfed out. Scott growls at them, charging. Derek grabs his arm, maneuvering him against his chest, his arm twisted behind him. “Scott, stop!” He throws Scott forward, Scott turns around charging again, Derek lands on his back flipping Scott over his head. Scott gets up again, taking two steps he slashes twice at Derek, who easily dodges them. Spinning Scott around, Derek kicks him in the back sending him sprawling forward in the dirt. Derek picks him up again of his head, then dropping him flat onto his back on the ground.

Rayne takes that as her cue, she steps forward, her red eyes flashing brightly as she roars in Scott’s face. He in turn shrinks back, cowering to the Alpha. She and Derek approach him, as they pass behind a shadow, they shift back to human form. Scott stares at them, looking down at his claws, then back up to them.

“What’s happening to me?”

“Exactly what he wants to happen.” Derek tells him.

 

* * *

 

Derek takes Scott’s arm draping it over his shoulders, they take him back to the McCall house. Rayne unlocks the door and then follows the duo upstairs to Scott’s room, where Derek places him on the bed. Rayne sits down next to her brother, Scott looks up at Derek embarrassed, “Thanks.”

Derek turns to leave, “Wait.” He turns back, facing the siblings. “I can’t do this. I can’t be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?”

“For someone who was bitten? I’ve heard of one. I don’t know if it’s true.”

“Well, what is it?”

“You have to kill the one that bit you.”

“Kill the Alpha?”

Scott sighs, looking back and forth between Derek and Rayne. Derek sighed approaching him, “Scott. If you help me find him, I’ll help you kill him.”


	9. Wolf's Bane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you to Amynegansminx22 for the kudos.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)
> 
> I apologize for the delay in chapters, I have been working the last 2 months with no days off.

* * *

 

The next day Scott wakes up to find a note by his bedside, he recognizes his sister’s handwriting. **‘Take Stiles. Drive around town. Do not get caught!’** On top of the letter is a set of keys. Thoroughly confused Scott gets dressed, grabbing the keys he heads downstairs and out the front door where he finds Derek’s Camaro sitting in front of his house.

He startles when his phone rings, taking it out of his pocket he sees it is his sister on the other end. “What the hell am I supposed to do with Derek’s car?”

 _“What is it with you guys? So cute but nothing going on upstairs.”_ Rayne smirked as she sensed her brother glaring at her. _“We need a distraction, Scotty.”_

“Why?” Scott asks, he usually doesn’t question his sister, but this just feels like a bad omen to him.

_“Derek and I have some theories about the Alpha, we need time to check it out, but with Derek being a wanted fugitive thanks to you and Stiles, they’ll be on us in a matter of seconds if we take it.”_

“Why can’t you come with us?” Scott asked nervously.

Rayne exchanged a look with Derek who stood next to her. _“Because Derek needs someone to watch his back in case he encounters the Alpha. He can’t take him alone…”_ She frowned looking at Derek. _“We all know how that turned out the last time.”_

“I’ll go with him, you drive the car. You’re a better driver than me anyway, Rayne.”

 _“Scott, I don’t have time to argue with you about this, I’m going with Derek and that’s final.”_ Rayne snapped.

“Rayne, you're my sister! I don’t want you in danger.” Scott finally managed to stutter out.

 _“Scott, you should know by now that I’m not a normal girl. The only danger I’ll be in, is the danger I choose to put myself in.”_ Rayne sighed softening her voice, she hated yelling at her brother. _“Please, just do this for me. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”_

Rayne growled as she hung up the phone, tucking it inside her jacket pocket she found Derek looking at her. “What?!”

“Give the kid a break, Rayne, you’re his sister, he just wants to protect you,” Derek said softly. “He just got you back, he doesn’t want to lose you again.”

Rayne shook her head as her eyes gleamed red, glittering in the sunshine. “I’m not the one that needs protecting, Derek.”

Derek smirked as the two headed towards the high school, mumbling under his breath, “Don’t I know it.”

 

* * *

 

It was just rounding dusk when Derek stopped just inside the front doors of the school, glancing around the deserted hallways to make sure they had no uninvited guests. “Okay, let’s go. Stay behind me, please.”

Rayne nodded as she followed him through the school, they had a hunch that one of the teachers had something to do with the Alpha. As they came to a stop outside of Mr. Harris’ classroom, they hear the Alpha and Harris speaking inside.

“Please don’t kill me.”

“Do you know who wrote that list?” The Alpha growled low.

Mr. Harris stayed where he was, staring at the blackboard behind his desk, his breathing quickening in fear. “Laura. Laura Hale.”

“Do you know why she was looking for you? I know why. Turn around, Adrian. Turn around and I’ll show you. Turn around!”

Mr. Harris shakes his head, he refuses to turn around for fear of what he might see. “No. Please.”

“Look at me. Look at what you’ve done!”

A second later they hear wood breaking, Derek runs into the room, grabbing the teacher and forcing him down. “Get down!”

A chair flies overhead, breaking against the chalkboard. Derek stands up ready to chase the Alpha when lights flood the classroom, sirens blare and he hears an officer on a megaphone: _“This is the police. You’re surrounded. No one leave the building.”_

“Shit! This is not what we need right now.” Rayne snaps.

Derek realizes the Alpha has disappeared, taking Rayne’s hand the two of them run out of the school and into the night of the forest.

 

* * *

 

Night has fallen as tires screech from two Police cars, weaving through the warehouse district in fast pursuit, in front of them Derek Hale and a woman they haven’t identified.

Rayne has her hair pulled back and her hood up, which is good because Sheriff Stilinski is in the car directly behind them. “Repeat, suspects are on foot. We’re in pursuit, heading northwest.”

They both baseball slide across the pavement as Chris Argent pulls to a stop in front of them blocking their path, Derek grabs her hand as they both clamber to their feet and he jerks her to the left.

 _“Derek and Rayne are on foot. Just ran into the iron works.”_ Chris says on his phone.

On the other end of the phone, Kate is thoroughly confused, _“Wait, wait. Did you say on foot?”_

_“Yeah, into the iron works.”_

_“Running?”_

_“Yes, running!”_

Kate hangs up, talking to herself, “If they’re on foot, then who the hell is driving his car?” She looks to the Camaro ahead of her.

 

* * *

 

Inside the black beauty Scott is driving, while Stiles freaks out in the passenger seat looking at the car tailing them. Scott looks to Stiles, “Faster?”

“Much faster.”

Scott slams down on the accelerator throwing them back into the seats.

 

* * *

 

Back in the iron works, one officer is yelling, “Come on, get the dogs.” They release two K9’s, that run into the open door of the warehouse following the two fugitives, the cops staying outside.

Derek and Rayne stop in front of a forklift, whipping around to face the dogs they both bare their teeth, two pairs of eyes flashing blue and red, as they let out a fierce combined growl.

The dogs come running out whimpering, back to their handlers. The Sheriff looks up confused, “What the hell?”

 

* * *

 

Back in the Camaro, Scott is out on the open roads, Kate still following them. Stiles is eyeing the car behind them getting closer, “Okay Scott, I don’t think you’re grasping the concept of the car chase here.”

“If I go faster, I’ll kill us.”

“Well, if you don’t go faster, they’re gonna kill us!” Stiles looks back as Scott shifts the car and punches the gas, Kate’s car has disappeared, “They’re gone.”

Stiles pulls out his radio: _All units, suspects are on foot heading into the iron works._

 

* * *

 

Inside the iron works Derek and Rayne take off towards the back door of the warehouse, a blinding light strikes the forklift in front of them. They can barely see, but make out Chris Argent standing above them, crossbow in hand. Derek ducks behind the forklift, dragging Rayne with him and shielding her with his body. Just as Chris is reloading, the Camaro comes to a screeching halt to their left. Stiles opens the door hollering to the two, “Get in!” Stiles then jumps into the backseat as Derek hesitates a moment, then taking Rayne’s hand they run for the car amid machine gun fire, Derek jumps in pulling Rayne onto his lap.

Scott floors the car getting them out of there before he looks sideways at them. “What part of laying low don’t you understand?”

Rayne is curled on Derek’s lap, her head leaning against the window, blinking her eyes trying to rid them of the bright white spots.

“Damn it, we had him!”

Stiles leans up from the back seat, “Who, the Alpha?”

“Yes! He was right in front of us, and the friggin’ police showed up.”

“Oh, hey, they’re just doing their jobs…”

Derek glares at Stiles and Rayne smacks him in the head, “Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state.”

Scott yells, “Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it.”

“All right.” Stiles yells from the back, “How did you find him?”

Derek gives him a look, Scott sighs, “Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?”

“Yeah, both of us. (Derek glares) Or just him. I’ll be back here.”

“Come on Derek, we need them.” Rayne gives him a look, he sighs giving in. “Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris.”

Stiles bolts up from between the seats, “Our chemistry teacher?”

“Why him?” Scott asks.

“I don’t know yet.”

“What’s the second?” Scott asks again.

Derek reaches down underneath Rayne, his hand brushing her ass, he removes something from his pocket. He pulls out a piece of paper, opening it up he shows it to Stiles and the younger Beta. “Some kind of symbol.”

Scott looks at it, closing his eyes, he sighs. Derek catches Scott’s look, “What? You know what this is?”

“I’ve seen it on a necklace. Allison’s necklace.” Scott pins the throttle, the car flying down the road.

 

* * *

 

An hour later Rayne and Derek walk through the woods towards the Hale house. “Well,” Rayne sighs, “That was an eventful and ultimate waste of our time. We lost Harris, lost the Alpha, but on the bright side we managed to avoid getting killed or arrested.”

She sighed as she saw Derek pacing the front porch, “It’s weird being back home. I never thought I’d come back here.”

She walks up to the front of the house, Rayne taking in the once beautiful home she had spent her childhood at. “So many memories. Good and bad. You know some days I wonder what would’ve happened if we had been here that night. Could we have gotten them out? Would we have died too?”

“I wonder that all the time,” Derek confesses, he then turns to her. “But, we can’t dwell on the past Rayne. We’re alive, and it’s for a reason, I know it.”

 

* * *

 

The next day Stiles comes home after school, coming into his room and plopping himself down at his desk and immediately typing something into his computer. Even with werewolves and a murderous Alpha running around, Stiles still didn’t bother to be cautious. He turns to his bed yelping as he sees Rayne laying on it. From her black boots, tight blue jeans, and tight black low-cut tank-top, Stiles was speechless. Any other day he’d think he had died and gone to heaven—

“Hey, Stiles!”

Rayne recognized the Sheriff’s voice as he started up the staircase towards Stiles’ room.

“Yo, D…” Stiles says turning around and catching sight of the figure behind his door, “…Derek.”

–Now he knows he’s in hell.

Rayne knew in that moment that even though his father was the Sheriff, the teen was far more scared of the irritated Beta hiding behind his bedroom door. “I…um…” he was cut off as Derek holds a finger over his mouth telling Stiles to shut up, then pointing a finger at the opened door and the approaching footfalls of the Sheriff.

Stiles jumps up, quickly running to the door and interceding his dad. The two have a short conversation before Stiles comes back into the room and shuts the door. Just as he turns around Derek fists a hand in the front of his jacket and slams him up against his door. “I’m… Oh!” Stiles yelps as Rayne watches the interaction with amusement.

“If you say one word…” The Beta warned his finger in Stiles’ face.

Despite the angry werewolf in his face, Stiles still had his normal sarcasm. “Oh, what, you mean, like, “Hey, Dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun”?” Derek backs off, but only just a step. “Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy.” Stiles gave Derek a light tap with the back of his hand on the Beta’s chest. Rayne smirked, she had to give it to Stiles sometimes, as the Beta glanced down at where Stiles' hand had made contact.

And then Derek shocked them both as he released Stiles, then tugged Stiles' jacket back into proper order… and then Stiles proceeded to do the same to Derek, their actions amusing Rayne greatly.

Derek got the last laugh however as he flinched towards Stiles, the teen jumped letting out a scream of, “Oh, my God!”

“Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek then asked.

“No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there.”

“So?”

“So, it wasn't Scott.”

“Can you track down who sent it?” Rayne asked.

“No, not me,” Stiles stated turning back to his computer. “But I think I know somebody who can.”

“Who?” Rayne asked from her position still lying on the bed.

“Danny– he's on the lacrosse team,” Stiles said looking over his shoulder at her.

“Cute? Gay? Friends with the “tool”?” She questioned.

“You are correct.”

 

* * *

 

Rayne grew tired of lying on the bed, she got up and walked over standing beside the window. She glanced to Derek who sat in a chair to her right.

When Danny followed Stiles into the bedroom, his gaze found Rayne. “Hey, Rayne. Long time no see.”

“Yeah, it’s been awhile, Danny.” Rayne had just turned to Stiles as he sat down at the computer when she heard Danny exclaim, “You want me to do what?”

“Trace a text,” Stiles stated.

“I came here to do lab work,” Danny stated. “That's what lab partners do.”

“And we will,” Stiles says. “Once you trace the text.”

“And what makes you think I know how?” He retorted.

“I… I looked up your arrest report, so…”

“I… I was thirteen,” Danny protested. “They dropped the charges.”

“Whatever.”

“No. We're doing lab work.”

“Oh, my…” Stiles drug a hand down his face as Danny pulled up a stool and sat down beside him.

Stiles began working on the computer, but Danny however uneasily glanced back at Derek. He hadn’t noticed Derek right away, but now that he had, the teen was curious as to who the man was.

“Who's he again?” He asked Stiles after curiosity got the better of him. Rayne raised an eyebrow curious as to how Stiles would explain this situation.

“Um, my cousin… Miguel.”

Derek looked up from the book he was reading to give Stiles a killer look. Rayne bit her lip and turned to look out the window trying to stanch her laughter.

“And Rayne’s here why?”

“Oh… Um… She’s dating Miguel, so she came over to see him.” This time is was Rayne who gave Stiles the killer look. Derek glanced up at her, she knew because she could feel his eyes on her face. She didn't look at him.

“Is that blood on his shirt?”

Stiles glanced back. “Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel… I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts.” Stiles nods to Derek, snapping his chin towards the dresser.

Derek taking the hint, slammed the book he was reading shut, tossing it onto the bed. Rayne was now covering her mouth with her hand to fight the smile growing on her lips. She glanced over along with the other two as “Miguel” then pulled off his shirt.

“Uh, Stiles…” Derek spoke up, holding up a shirt. “This… no fit.”

“Then try something else on,” Stiles suggested.

As Derek turned back to the dresser, Rayne caught the glare he threw her, she merely lowered her hand and smiled at him as he pulled on a shirt. Stiles sees the look that Danny gives to Derek, it finally clicks that the teen has a thing for the Beta wolf.

“Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh?” Stiles said. “What do you think, Danny?”

Rayne took in the orange and blue striped shirt Derek had on. Normally she would think he looked good in anything, but that shirt was just horrid.

“It's… It's not really his color,” Danny offered politely.

Rayne could see the muscles in Derek’s jaw clenching, tension flooding his body as he ripped the shirt off. She turned back focusing on the conversation between the teens. “You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don’t you, Danny Boy?”

“You’re a horrible person.”

“I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyway about that text?”

“Stiles!” The man’s voice yelled, the two boys turning to him. “None of these fit.”

It only took a moment before, “I’ll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text.”

A short while later Danny sighed, “There. This text was sent from a computer. This one.”

Rayne watched Derek’s shoulders tense, “Registered to that account name?”

Stiles spoke, “No, no, no, no. That can’t be right.”

Rayne walked over from the window, her shoulder brushed Derek's as she leaned in close over Stiles’ head to see the name… Melissa McCall.

“Mom?” Rayne asked.

 

* * *

 

Rayne sat in the back seat of Stiles’ Jeep, Derek riding shotgun. They came to a stop in the parking lot of Beacon Hills Hospital Long Term Care facility when Stiles' phone began buzzing signaling an incoming call. Stiles pulled it out of his pocket and answered it, “Hello.”

Rayne could hear her brother’s voice over the other end. _“Did you get the picture?”_

“Yeah, I did and it looks just like the drawing.”

Derek grabbed Stiles’ wrist pulling it and the phone over towards himself. “Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something.”

 _“No, no,”_ Scott's voice said. _“The thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line.”_

Coach’s voice in the background snapped, _“Where the hell is Bilinski? Huh?”_

“Bilinski? The man still can’t get your name right?” Rayne asked curiously.

“Don't ask,” Stiles snapped.

_“Man, you're not going to play if you're not here to start.”_

“I know!” The teen sounded so irritated and lost. “Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him… Tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little late, okay? All right, thanks.”

The moment he ended the phone call, Derek spoke up. “You're not gonna make it,” he stated.

“I know.”

“And you didn't tell him about his mom, either.”

“Not till we find out the truth,” Stiles stated.

“I'm sorry Stiles,” Rayne said. “I know how much this means to you.”

“It’s okay. Plenty other games, right?” He tried to sound upbeat, but his tone betrayed his smiling face.

“By the way,” Derek spoke up. “One more thing.”

“Yeah.”

Suddenly Derek’s hand reached out grabbing Stiles by the back of his head and then slamming his face into the steering wheel. Rayne sat up quickly looking for blood as she was sure that Derek had broken Stiles' nose.

“Oh, God!” Stiles shouted. “What the hell was…”

“You know what that was for,” the wolf accused pointing a finger at him. “Go.” He pointed towards the hospital, “Go!”

Stiles clambered out and Rayne followed him, climbing over the driver’s seat and jumping out of the Jeep. Derek had intended for Stiles to go in and snoop around on his own, but Rayne had quickly dispelled that notion by saying he needed someone to protect him.

They had then agreed that she would go in to protect Stiles and if they were caught, she would simply say she was here to see her mother, even though they didn’t know that she wasn’t volunteering that night. Just before she shut the door Derek called to her, “Be careful, Rayne.”

“Always.” She smirked sending him a wink before she quickly moved to catch up with Stiles.

After looking around for her mother, Rayne picked up her phone and called Derek. “She’s not here, Derek. I thought she was working tonight.”

 _“Look, ask for Jennifer,”_ came Derek's crackled reply. _“She's been looking after my Uncle.”_

Rayne was a step behind Stiles as he looked into the room labeled “Peter Hale.”

“Yeah, well,” Stiles began. “He's not here either.”

_“What?”_

“He’s not here. He’s gone, Derek.” Rayne said slowly, as a grip of fear grasped her body. Her heart began pounding, her senses racing as she grabbed Stiles and shoved him behind her, her claws instantly projecting from her fingertips.

It was then she saw him. Before her, leaning against the corner of the doorway, the light above him casting an eerie glow on his half-burned face. She wondered briefly how she hadn’t noticed someone was there, how had he escaped her senses?

She heard Derek’s voice over the phone laced with panic. _“Stiles, Rayne, get out of there right now. It's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!”_

“Peter?” The name escaped her mouth in a stutter. She didn’t know what shocked her more, the fact that he was the Alpha they had been chasing, or the fact that he was standing before her like it was nothing.

“Hello Rayne,” he said, his voice like crushed velvet, as he glanced over her right shoulder. “Oh, and you must be Stiles.”

Rayne could hear the teen’s heart thumping wildly in his chest. She backed down the hallway, keeping herself between Stiles and Peter. In her hand she still held her phone, silently she had hoped Derek had heard everything and was coming to their rescue.

Stiles kept his hand on Rayne’s arm, he turned ready to bolt for the exit when a lady in a white nurses’ uniform blocked their escape.

“What are you doing here?” She asked. “Visiting hours are over.”

Rayne hadn’t moved, still facing Peter, their eyes locked. Stiles stuttered, glancing between Peter and the nurse. “You… and him. You’re? You’re the one who… Oh. And he’s the..” Then he just broke down into almost incoherent babbles, “Oh, my God, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die.”

Rayne never turned around, she only had eyes for Peter. She knew he could smell her fear, the sweat dripping from her palms and sense the urgency flowing through her veins. That was the power of being an Alpha. She had done it to so many others, but now that it was being reciprocated on her, it was terrifying.

Peter’s eyes suddenly shifted looking behind Rayne, “That's not nice. She's my nurse.”

She knew Derek was there, his scent and heartbeat surrounded her. Derek had appeared and knocked the nurse to the floor with an elbow to the face.

“She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people,” Derek snapped before glancing to Stiles, “Get out of the way.”

Stiles cursed, “Oh, damn.” Stiles dropped to the floor, Rayne shielding him with her body.

“You think I killed Laura on purpose?” Peter asked, coming closer. “One of my own family?”

Derek growled, his eyes flashing blue as he jumped onto the wall pushing himself off of it at his Uncle, only to be grabbed by Peter and tossed into a wall, then one on the other side, Derek’s body leaving dents in the wall as he fell back to the floor. Rayne grabbed Stiles dragging him out of harms way. When she looked back Peter had reached down and grabbed Derek by the throat dragging him down the hallway towards her.

“My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct.” He stopped beside the nurse, dropping Derek to the floor as he bent over the unconscious woman and reached into her pocket.

“You want forgiveness?” The Beta asked standing up and nailing a right cross to Peter’s face. Peter grabbed him by the front of his jacket and slammed his head forward, head-butting Derek. “I want understanding,” he said simply. He then kicked Derek in the chest, the Beta flying backwards down the hall and landing roughly on the floor.

“Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years?” Peter asked. Rayne watched Derek spit blood onto the floor as he tried to shove himself to his feet.

“Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that.”

Derek shoved himself to his feet, adrenaline guiding him as he swung three rapid punches, which Peter deflected quickly. Peter then grabbed Derek's hand and broke it, his bones snapping. The Beta sunk to the floor cradling his battered hand.

“I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you.” Peter picked Derek up by the front of his jacket, throwing him through the glass of the nurses station. Derek landed on the floor, groaning he tried to crawl away behind the wall of an exam area, his nose dripping blood onto the floor.

Finally Rayne made up her mind, if she couldn’t stop him, then she would die trying. “Peter!” she shouted.

He turned to face her, his attention off of Derek and that’s exactly what she wanted. He regarded her with a sickly smile, “Rayne. You certainly grew up well and in all the right places.”

Rayne’s growl made him chuckle, “I see. Still only have eyes for my Nephew huh? That’s too bad, because I think we would make a wonderful pair. Two born werewolves. Both Alpha’s. We could do so many great things together. How about it Rayne? Why not be with someone who isn’t afraid to let you know how he feels. Someone who is willing to take the chance of mating you, even though he knows what the outcome might be. Someone who knows what a prize you are. You could be the greatest female Alpha ever Rayne. Come on.”

“Never.”

Peter’s grin became an instant scowl, “So be it.”

Rayne watched as Peter raised his arm, moving quickly she dodged the slash of claws as they came at her face. Raising her arm up she blocked another swipe from his left hand.

“Come on, Rayne. You’re stronger than this.” Peter cooed, mocking the Alpha.

Rayne growled loudly, her eyes flashing red. Peter swung his right arm again at her, only this time Rayne grabbed it, trapping in against her side. “How’s this for strong?” She quipped before snapping Peter’s arm upwards, breaking it at the junction of his elbow.

Peter howled in pain, but it was replaced quickly with laughter as he smiled at her. “Good,” he said softly just as the claws from his free hand dug into Rayne’s abdomen. “But not good enough, Belle.”

Rayne cried out as Peter’s claws embedded into her flesh, but before she could think of how to retaliate, Peter had retracted his claws and thrown her down the hallway. She landed in a heap beside an exam room where she found Derek lying against the wall, still cradling his broken hand.

“Get Stiles out of here,” Derek whispered.

She glanced back to Peter who was stalking their way, “No, we’d never make it.”

They both crawl as far into the room as they can, Peter follows them watching as they sit side by side propped up against a metal table. “I was going to wait, for dramatic flair, but…”

He grabs a mirror, spinning it around on its axis, they watch as his face fully heals, no traces that he had ever been burned. “When you look this good, why wait?”

Peter focuses back on the two, “Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we’re family.” Peter smirks at Rayne, “All of us.”


	10. Co-Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you to Amynegansminx22 for the kudos.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 

 

“Why does she have to come with us again?” Peter says grumbling as he sits in the back seat of the Camaro, glaring at Rayne who sits up front in the passenger seat.

“Because if she didn’t come with us she would’ve just shown up anyway.” Derek tells him flatly.

Rayne is growing sick of being spoken about like she’s not there and snaps at the two Hale’s. “Because, Scott’s her brother and she doesn’t trust you.” She looks to Derek. “Or him.” She watches Derek flinch at her comment. ‘Good’ she thinks.

They arrive at the high school, Rayne gets out, slams the door and walks off. Peter growls as he reaches over the seat to open the door so he can get out. Derek rubs a hand over his neck, feeling a headache coming on. He closes his eyes hoping he knows what the hell he’s doing.

 

* * *

 

Scott is in the locker room alone, the rest of the team having already left. He reaches for his shirt, when the lights go out. He walks across the room to the light switch, he clicks it, but nothing happens. He glances down at the floor as he sees a ball roll out of the showers, “What the hell...”

He walks over picking up the ball, proceeding to walk into the showers where he startles finding Derek and Rayne standing before him. “Oh! Thank God! Where the hell have you two been? Do you have any idea what’s been going on?”

“Nothing good, that’s for sure.” Rayne says rolling her eyes.

Scott looks at her confused, then at Derek who is staring at something behind Scott. He turns to find the guy from the Care facility, holding a lacrosse stick.

“I really don’t get lacrosse.”

Scott whispers looking very bewildered, “It was you…”

“When I was in high school, we played basketball. There’s a real sport.”

Scott peers at Derek and Rayne, the expression on his face is like they’ve grown three heads. Meanwhile Peter keeps talking, “Still, I read somewhere that lacrosse comes from Native American tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict. Do I have that right? Well… I have a little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott. But I need your help to do it.”

“I’m not helping you kill people.”

“Well, I don’t want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn’t have to include…” Peter pauses searching for the name, he gazes to Derek for help.

Derek looks to Scott, “Allison.”

Scott looks in disbelief at Derek and then his sister, “You’re on his side?”

“No. I’m only here to make sure they don’t kill someone innocent.” Rayne tells him.

Scott looks to Derek, “Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?”

“It was a mistake.”

“What?”

“It happens.”

Peter tries to assure Scott, “I think you’re getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential.”

“By killing my friends.”

“Sometimes the people closest to you… Can be the ones holding you back the most.”

“If they’re holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you… I’m okay with that.”

Peter advances on Scott, Rayne goes to step in between them to protect Scott, but Derek grabs her arm holding her. Rayne glares at the hand on her arm then up at him, her eyes flashing red as she focuses back on her brother.

“Maybe… you could try and see things… From my perspective.”

Peter jams his claws into the back of Scott’s neck, seconds later Scott begins convulsing and sinks to the shower floor as Peter leaves. Derek looks down like he’s confused, Rayne jerks her arm from Derek’s grasp and kneels down to aid Scott. She props his head on her lap, his yellow eyes glow, as he gets visions of everyone who had a hand in burning the Hale family alive. First he sees them as they burn the house, then he sees Peter kill them. He then gets glimpses of what Peter endured after the fire, all the pain he experienced from his burns.

Rayne doesn’t know when Derek left, nor did she bother to care. She stayed there with Scott till he woke up, they called Stiles moments after. He shows up in record time nearly tripping himself as he entered the locker room, Scott and Rayne sitting opposite one another on benches.

“Dude, we have a huge problem.” Stiles says skidding to a halt inside the locker room doorway.

“Trust me…” Scott sighs, looking sideways at his sister. “We know.”

 

* * *

 

Rayne spent the next day waiting for Derek or Peter to make a move. She distracted herself by taking a long jog through the woods, she could feel herself wanting to shift completely, but she was afraid. She hadn’t let her wolf out in years and she wasn’t sure she could fully control it.

Shortly after her energizing run, she found herself once again outside of the Hale house. She had felt something pulling her to this place, more so than usual and now that she was here, she knew what it was.

“I know you’re here, Derek.”

She sighed as Derek stepped out of the front door. “You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He nodded in return. “Rayne, I talked to Peter.”

“Oh,” she laughed dryly, “I’ll bet you did. And I’ll bet he wants your help.”

“He wants both of our help. He wants to make things right.”

“He wants to kill more people, Derek.” Rayne stated, she couldn’t believe that he was considering this.

“Rayne, they killed our family. Why don’t they deserve to die too?” Derek asked as he sat down on the porch.

Sighing, Rayne sat down beside him, placing her hand on his arm. “We are not killers, Derek. If we go down that road, then we’re no better than the hunters. Your mom wouldn’t want us to avenge our family this way.”

“We can’t stop him, Rayne, he’s too strong.”

“I know that. We don’t have to fight him, we just have to outsmart him.” She said giving Derek a smile, which he returned as she told him of her plan.

 

* * *

 

Derek disappeared after that telling Rayne he was going for a run, she shrugged it off as him needing some alone time. Where Derek went however was the high school, where he located Jackson in the locker room lifting weights.

Jackson was lying on the bench doing fly presses when his music was suddenly cut off. Standing up he yelled to the person suddenly sitting by his boom box holding his MP3 player.

“Hey!”

“I like your taste in music.” The man said, his back to Jackson, the lockers blocking the teen’s view of him. “I haven’t heard this one in a long time.”

Derek changed the song and set it back into the player, the song coming out of the speakers as he turned with a grin.

Jackson noticing it was Derek panicked, reaching back he grabbed a lacrosse stick like it would actually fend off the wolf. “I’m not scared of you. Come on. I’m not afraid.”

Derek stood up, slowly closing the distance between the teen and himself, he could feel Jackson’s heartbeat pounding, his fear radiating off of him in waves. He smirked, “Yeah. You are. You know, I bet you haven’t had a day in your whole life where you haven’t been afraid of something. But you won’t have to be anymore. Not when you’re one of us.”

 

* * *

 

Back at the Hale house, Rayne was lying on the air mattress in Derek’s room when she got a call from Scott saying that Peter had just picked their mother up for a date. Rayne fumes as she gets up off of the bed and goes downstairs looking for the Beta.

“Derek!”

There’s no one there. She walks into the kitchen— empty. Then she hears voices coming from the front door, one older, one younger that she recognizes as Jackson’s. She stands hidden around the corner of the hallway, Derek is too preoccupied to notice her heartbeat.

“It’s gonna be alright. Trust me.” She hears Derek say as the two walk into the house.

Jackson meanwhile looks around, his face in shock, “This house… It’s the same house.”

Derek gives him a glance, “What’d you say?”

“I’ve dreamt about this place. I remember the staircase. I remember these… These walls. I remember… everything.”

“You’ve been here?” Derek asks.

Jackson turns to face him, “No, never. I dreamt it.” Jackson stares at the older man, before he begins to panic, “There’s no one else here.” Derek shakes his head, “And no one else coming?”

Again he shakes his head, as he lets his claws extend on his left hand, Jackson officially looks terrified. He whimpers, backing up onto the staircase, “No, please… Please don’t, okay? I’ll shut up. I’ll never say another word again. I’ll leave Scott alone. Please, you can’t do this! Please!”

Rayne is shocked to actually hear tears in Jackson’s voice, “I… I don’t deserve it.”

“I think you do.”

“No!”

“Look around you! Wouldn’t there be someone here trying to save you? There’s no one here. And there’s a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you’re Captain of the lacrosse team!”

Rayne smells her brother upstairs, she moves out into the foyer as Scott shows up at the top of the stairs. “Excuse me. Co-captain.”

Rayne’s eyes glanced from Derek to Jackson as they noticed her presence, both of who were shocked to see her here. She could feel Jackson’s fear radiating in waves throughout the empty house, his erratic pulse thumping in his chest.

Rayne watched as Scott jumped clear down the staircase without his feet ever touching a single stair. When he landed, in front of Jackson he had already shifted.

“Get out of here, Jackson,” Rayne ordered the teen, but he was too in shock to move.

Derek growled at the siblings. “Move,” he demanded.

“No.” Scott stated.

Derek glanced between both of them, “Fine. I'll kill you, both.”

But before any of them could move, Derek heard a whistling sound break the silence. He dropped to the floor yelling, “Cover your eyes!”

The silent night exploded into a barrage of gunfire and blinding lights, there were bullets ripping into the room from all angles. Rayne grabbed Jackson by the back of his jacket and tossed him down the hallway, “Out the back door!”

She turned back to see her brother’s body convulse as a bullet penetrated his chest, blood spilling through his fingers as he covered the wound. Rayne instantly tackled him, shielding her baby brother with her body.

“Scott. Rayne.” She glanced over at Derek who seemed unharmed. “Go!” He pointed out the back.

Derek took a moment then stood, running low over to them, he picked Scott up and gave him a nice hard push towards the back door. Scott took the hint and ran quickly for the cover of the woods. But not Rayne.

She stood her ground staring down Derek, “We do this together.”

Derek growled, “Stubborn!”

“You love me!”

She quickly kissed him before shoving him to the side, opening the front door and walking out into the hail of gunfire, her roar piercing the night and shaking the ground. She hoped Derek wouldn’t follow her.

 

* * *

 

When Rayne came to, the first thing she noticed was she couldn’t move. Heavy chains bound her to the chair she was in. Her eyes swept the room, growling when she caught sight of Derek shackled to a rack to her left, an electric shock machine on the table beside her, the lines attached to Derek’s side.

Suddenly she saw another presence…

“Allison.”

The young girl looked over at her, but wouldn’t meet her eyes. Allison walked forward until she found another in the darkness, Rayne’s growl vibrated the small chamber.

“You bitch!”

“Nice to see you too, Rayne.” Kate grinned as she turned on a light illuminating Derek, still shifted in his wolf, he lets out a loud growl at Kate who smiles at Allison, “Isn’t he beautiful?”


	11. Formality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you to Amynegansminx22 for the kudos.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 

Shortly after Allison leaves, Kate cranks up the voltage on the Power Supply, the current running through the lines to Derek’s lower right abdomen where they are attached to. Rayne watches helplessly as Derek shifts back and forth, the pain coursing through his body. His screams clench her heart painfully.

Elsewhere Allison is having flashbacks of everything she just learned with Kate.

_What are you doing to him? Is that gonna kill him?_

_Oh, come on, kiddo. Don’t get all ethical on me now._

_What are they?_

_Shape-shifters. Lycans. Werewolf. (laughing) To me, he’s just another dumb animal. And she’s just a puppy, following him around like always. Come here. (Kate opens Derek’s mouth) See these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you’d find on those cute little leaf-eating herbivores, is it?_

_This is a joke to you?_

_Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything’s a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?_

_So, it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?_

_There’s actually four of them. Another younger one like him called the Beta, and then the two Alpha’s, one of which you see sitting in front of you. Kind of a pathetic Alpha though if you ask me._

Rayne lunges forward snapping her teeth at Kate wanting to rip her throat out and watch her bleed to death on the floor. Kinda morbid I know, but the woman is a psychotic bitch. Kate takes out a small knife, slamming it down, embedding it in Rayne’s left thigh. It sizzles as it penetrates the flesh, Rayne screaming as the Wolfsbane the knife was dipped in poisons her body. Derek slowly lifts his head, he’s so weak, but just hearing Rayne’s scream, makes him weaker than before. She lays her head back on the chair, her eyes drifting closed, she catches Derek’s voice whispering to her, “Hang on Rayne. Please. You promised you wouldn’t leave me.”

_Alpha’s the pack leader. Bigger, stronger, nastier. Those are the real ugly motherfuckers…_

Kate and Allison leave the room momentarily.

_When were they gonna tell me?_

_They still haven’t decided if they’re gonna tell you._

_Why?_

_Let’s just say if you react badly when you find out… Not good._

_What do you mean, “not good”?_

_They don’t think that you can handle it. They look at you and they see this frightened little girl who’s gonna run crying in the corner when she finds out the truth. Me? What do I see? Natural talent. Allison, you said you wanted to feel more powerful, right? Now’s your chance._

_What am I supposed to do now?_

_Go to school, do your homework. Go to the formal on Friday night. Just be a normal teenage girl who doesn’t know anything. Trust me to get everything ready for the next part._

_What’s the next part?_

_You’re gonna help me catch the second Beta._

 

* * *

 

The next morning Scott is scrambling around his room searching for his phone, while Stiles sits in the chair watching him.

“Call it again. Uh, it’s not here.”

“So you lost your phone. Why don’t you just get a new one?”

Scott dives onto the floor searching beneath his bed, “I can’t afford a new one? And I can’t do this alone. We have to find Derek.”

“Well, A, you’re not alone. You have me. And B, didn’t you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead.”

“Yeah, he did, following after my sister, or did you forget that?”

“No… But…”

“She’s not dead, neither of them are, I’d know if she was, I’d feel it.”

“Okay but gunfire usually equals death.”

“Argent’s plan was to use him to get the Alpha. They’re not gonna kill him.”

“All right, so then just let them do what they’re planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter, problem solved.”

“Not if Peter’s going after Allison to find Derek! I can’t protect her on my own. Which means we need to find Derek and my sister first. Just… Just help me.”

Stiles looks at him with a gaping mouth, “You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that, when he was trying to kill you? After you and Rayne interrupted him trying to kill Jackson. Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?”

“He wasn’t going to kill anyone. And I’m not letting him die.”

“Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?”

“What about Rayne, Stiles? She’s with him, I know you care about her.”

Scott perks up when he hears a car approach outside, Stiles eyes him, “What?”

“My mom just got home from work.” Scott listens to her leaving Peter a voicemail, Stiles can’t hear so he asks Scott, “Is she okay?”

Scott shakes his head, prompting Stiles to ask him, “What’s she doing?”

“Crying.” Scott sighs sitting down on his bed in front of Stiles.

“Scott, you can’t protect everyone.”

“I have to.”

 

* * *

 

Back in the underground chamber, Kate is interrogating Derek again, she’s going through his jacket. Rayne still sits bound to the chair, the knife sticking out of her leg, the wound beginning to fester and putrefy, the smell of rotting flesh assaulting her nose.

“Oh, come on, Derek. He killed your sister. Now, either you’re not telling me because, well, you want to kill him yourself, or, for some reason, you’re protecting him.” She pulls out his wallet, taking his drivers license, she looks at it smiling. She takes it over standing in front of him, chucking, she grabs his chin holding the license up next to his face. “Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, “Smile, Derek. Why don’t you smile more?” Don’t you just want to kick those people in the face?”

Derek opens his eyes slowly, staring at Kate as she walks away from him, “I can think of one.”

“Promise?” She says turning back around to face him, his glare meeting her, “Cause if I thought you’d be that much fun, I’ll let you go. But first of course, I’d have to get rid of your little puppy.”

Kate says taking Rayne’s hair in her hand, jerking her head back to look in her eyes. “Oh, she isn’t looking too good Derek. I’m not entirely sure how long I can leave that knife in before her leg gets beyond repair? Mmm. Won’t that be a shame. Well, look at the bright side Rayne, dogs run around with three legs all the time. And let’s face it, you’ve always been kinda helpless so this shouldn’t bother you any.”

Rayne’s eyes flash red, “Why don’t you let me go Kate. I’ll show you who’s helpless.”

Kate chuckles, grabbing the knife she twists it around in the wound, Rayne grits her teeth refusing to make a sound. Kate sighs letting go and walking back to the table, she picks up Derek’s phone. “All right, let’s see.”

Derek leans his head back against the bars looking over at Rayne as Kate goes through his phone.

“Nothing, nothing, nothing. God, I hate this detective crap.”

He turns to look at her, getting impatient. “Are you gonna torture me, or are you just gonna talk me to death, huh?”

Kate grips the phone in her hand, turning to him, “Oh, sweetie, I don’t… I don’t wanna torture you. I just wanna catch up.” She stands in front of him giggling, “Remember all the fun we had together?”

“Like the time you burned my family alive?”

She chuckles, “No, I was thinking more about the hot, crazy sex we had. But the fire thing yeah that was fun, too. (He lunges forward off the bars) I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?”

Rayne can hear Derek’s heavy breathing, she rolls her head, in time to see Kate lean down and lick Derek from the top of his jeans to his chest. Derek growls, his teeth bared, snapping at Kate. Rayne growls low in her chest, she hears Kate laugh, “I think we upset your bitch.”

“Really, is that the best you got Kate?”

“Oh no. I’ve got something special for you Rayne. Just give me a minute.”

Kate turns back to Derek and shakes her head, “Mmm, sweetheart, I really don’t want to torture you.”

There’s a metal clanking sound and the steel door opens, “But he does.” A tall bald man walks into the chamber, grinning sadistically at Rayne, he cracks his knuckles heading for Derek. Kate walks towards the door, but she stops short picking up a long sword, she turns to Rayne, twisting the blade watching it glint in the darkness. She smiles at Rayne before plunging the sword hilt deep into Rayne’s abdomen.

Derek’s head snaps up at Rayne’s ear piercing scream, he watches Kate lean down whispering something in Rayne’s ear, training his hearing he listens. “You see Rayne. Why would he want a pathetic little puppy like you. You obviously never had anything he wanted or he wouldn’t have come looking for me. It eats away at you doesn’t it Rayne? The fact that I was his first, I took what you wanted most.”

Despite the immense pain flowing through her body, Rayne chuckles, looking Kate directly in the eyes, “I hate to burst your bubble Kate. But you weren’t his first.”

Kate glares, switching her gaze to Derek who shrugs agreeing with Rayne. She breathes heavily as she turns on her heel walking away.

Rayne speaks softly, her breath coming in short gasps, “It eats away at you doesn’t it Kate? The fact that I was his first, I took what you wanted most.” The steel door closes with a slam, Rayne can hear Kate cursing as she walks away, it brings a smile to her face.

 

* * *

 

A short while later Kate is back in the chamber, sitting in a chair at the desk, facing Rayne, reveling in her misery. She picks up her phone checking her messages, there’s one from her brother. “ _Hey, it’s me. I’m getting tired of leaving messages. I want to know where you are. Call me. Now.”_

Kate sighs, “Unfortunately, Derek, if you’re not gonna talk, I’m just gonna have to kill you. So, say hi to your sister for me.”

She pauses, her fingers on the dial, “You did tell her about me, didn’t you? The truth about the fire? Or did you?” She gets up walking over to stand in front of him, Derek stares down at the ground, she gasps whispering, “Ah, did you tell anybody?”

Derek face is one of fury and sadness as he glances to Rayne, “Of course, you’d tell her. But how bout Laura?”

Derek doesn’t answer just looks away, “Oh, sweetie, that’s just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It’s not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. (chuckles) It happens! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it ironic that you’re inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack… again? (chuckles) We’re just a little bit of history repeating.”

Rayne can feel the anger rolling off of Derek in waves, his anger at Kate increases the more she speaks. She walks back over to the power supply but before she touches the dial, she pauses looking at Rayne. “History repeating.”

She looks at Rayne carefully and then turns back to Derek, “It’s not Jackson, is it? Oh, no, no, no, he’s got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but, he’s not in love with Allison.” She turns to face Rayne and it dawns on her, “Not like Scott.”

The fury etched on Rayne’s face shows Kate she’s right. “So I see you finally told him his big sister is a werewolf. But is that all you did Rayne? Or did you bite him too?”

 

* * *

 

After Kate finds out about Scott she leaves for a little while. Derek hears Rayne cough, he watches her spit up blood, spitting what collects in her mouth onto the floor. She leans her head back, then Derek hears her small laugh, her voice weak and struggling for breath.

“You know what tonight is?” She takes a small breath, “The formal. Scott’s going. I promised him (breath) I’d be there (breath) to help (breath) him get (breath) ready. (breath) Guess I broke that. (coughs) I’m always breaking promises to him. To everyone.”

Rayne closes her eyes, silence engulfing the two wolves, till, “You never broke one to me.” She opens her eyes gazing at Derek, he gives her a small smile, “And you’re not gonna start now are you?”

“What do you mean?” She answers coughing up more blood.

“You promised me you’d never leave me.”

“I don’t think that’s in my hands anymore.”

“Yes it is. So long as you want to stay alive. You control your body Rayne, don’t let it control you.”

Her eyes then flash red, the will to survive still flowing strong. Derek smiles. “That’s my girl.”


	12. Codebreaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters or the storylines. I only own my original character and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you to Amynegansminx22 for the kudos.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 

Peter goes to the formal that night, attacking Lydia to get Stiles to help him find Derek. They leave in Stiles’ Jeep, driving into town where they stop inside of a parking garage. They get out Peter grabbing Stiles by the back of his shirt and directing him towards a charcoal grey car.

“Whose car is this?”

“It belonged to my nurse.”

“What happened to your…” Stiles trails off as Peter opens the trunk revealing the nurse’s body, “Oh, my God!” Peter grabs a bag containing his laptop, handing the bag to Stiles. “I got better.” He closes the trunk. They open the bag, setting up the laptop on the trunk of the car.

“Good luck getting a signal down here,” Stiles tells him, he hands Stiles a small black box in return, “Oh, MiFi.” Peter sets up his Apple MacBook, “And you’re a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves, or just a personal preference?”

“Turn it on. Get connected.”

“You know, you’re really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here. Look, you still need Scott’s username and password, and I’m sorry, but I don’t know them.”

“You know both of them.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Even if I couldn’t hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you’re lying.”

“Dude, I swear to God…” Peter grabs the back of Stiles head and slams it down on the trunk lid, holding him down. “I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don’t make me persuade you.”

“What happens after you find Derek?”

“Don’t think, Stiles. Type.”

“You’re gonna kill people, aren’t you?”

“Only the responsible ones.”

“Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it. And you have to save Rayne.”

“Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It’s because their favored prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek, Scott and Rayne. I need all of them.”

“He’s not gonna help you.”

“Oh, he will. Because it’ll save Allison and Rayne. And you will because it will save Scott.”

“What do you mean?”

“When they catch him, and they will, do you really think that they’re going to let him live? Especially after having been so close to one of their own? Stiles, all of the power is in your hands now. It’s your choice. Are you gonna save him? Your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password.”

Stiles sighs, typing on the keyboard, Peter looks on flabbergasted, “His username is “Allison”?” Stiles types again, Peter is dumbfounded, “His password is also “Allison”?”

Stiles grimaces, “You still want him in your pack?”

 

* * *

 

In the chamber Rayne asks Derek something important, “Derek?” His ears pick up on her rapidly failing heartbeat, as her breath catches with every word. “Promise me, you’ll take care, of Scott.”

“Rayne…”

“Promise me Derek!”

Her voice is deep and feral when she speaks, he closes his eyes, “I promise. But don’t you give up Rayne.”

All of a sudden, Derek and Rayne hear howling in the distance, they both raise their heads. Derek looks to Rayne, she nods, and summoning all her strength Rayne joins voices with Derek.

 

* * *

 

In the woods, Scott hears two howls come back to him, one strong, one weak and laced with pain. He takes off running through the woods towards the source of the howls.

 

* * *

 

Back in the garage Peter sighs impatiently, Stiles sighs as well, “It’s loading. Come on.” Stiles looks quickly at the screen, “Wait, what the… That’s where they’re keeping them? At his own house?”

Peter’s face dawns with recognition, “Not at it. Under it.”

“What? What’s under it?”

“The tunnel and basement that I used to escape the fire. I know exactly where that is.” Distant howling is heard, “And I’m not the only one.”

Another howl is heard, Peter turns to Stiles, “Give me your keys.”

Stiles sighs handing them over, “Careful. She grinds in second.”

Peter simply bends the keys with his hand, then hands them back, Stiles glowering at him. “So you’re not gonna kill me?” Peter advances towards him, “Oh, God.”

“Don’t you understand yet? I’m not the bad guy here.”

“You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you’re not the bad guy here?”

“I like you, Stiles. Since you’ve helped me, I’m going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?”

“What?”

“Do you want the bite? If it doesn’t kill you and it could, you’ll become like us.”

“Like you.”

“Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture? That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could’ve easily been you. You’d be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You’d be equals. Or maybe more.”

Peter takes Stiles right arm in his hand, lifting it up, “Yes or no?” Peter extends his fangs and at the last moment Stiles rips his hand back. “I don’t want to be like you.”

“Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words “I don’t want.” You may believe that you’re telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye, Stiles.”

The car door opens as Peter gets in, Stiles opens his mouth but closes it quickly. The door shuts and Peter drives off out of the garage.

 

* * *

 

Back in the woods Scott comes upon the Hale house, he closes his eyes, sniffing the air. Following his nose he finds a tunnel opening behind a thick covering of vines, steel bars blocking his way. He pries the door open and makes his way inside.

 

* * *

 

Light floods the small chamber as the bald hunter flips on the flood light, illuminating Derek’s face. “Ready to have some more fun? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help.” The hunter holds up a bat, “But I need to warn you. I used to play in college.” The hunter swings the bat full force—

Derek grabs it with his right hand, free from the shackles, “I brought a little help, too.”

The hunter turns around to the door, Scott stands in the doorway. With a single punch Derek drops the hunter to the ground. Scott moves to his sister, eyeing the sword piercing her stomach and the knife in her leg.

“Scott. Get these out of me.”

His eyes fill with terror at her request, he slashes through the chains holding her down. She immediately pulls the knife from her leg, “Scott please. If you don’t help me, I’m gonna die. Now grab the sword and pull it out.”

Scott does as he’s told, grasping the hilt of the sword and as quickly as he can, he pulls it out of Rayne’s stomach. Her screams subside as soon as it’s gone, she sits there composing herself, placing the knife in her boot.

“Go help Derek.”

Scott moves towards him, Derek rips the pad containing the electric wires from his body, “Scott, help me with this.” He says indicating the shackle on his left wrist.

“No.”

“What?”

“Not until you tell me how to stop Peter.”

“You really want to talk about this right now?”

“He’s going after Allison and her family. He’s going to kill them.”

“So what?”

“So tell me how to stop him”

“You can’t! All right? Now…” Derek jerks on the shackles, clanking the chains, “I don’t know when Kate’s coming back, so just get me out of this right now!” He yells shaking his hand, “Get me out right now!”

“Promise you’ll help me.”

“You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend, huh? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You’re not in love, Scott. You’re 16 years old. You’re a child.”

Rayne listens to every word Derek says, she’s the only one who knows what he’s saying is what she said to him when he first met Kate.

“Maybe you’re right. But I know something you don’t. Peter said he didn’t know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied.” Scott pulls out the paper of the deer with the spiral. By this time Rayne has stood up watching with concern. “Remember this? This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?”

“Where did you get that?”

“My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you want to know who it was? Peter’s nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that’s why you’re going to help me.”

Rayne meets Derek’s eyes, his breathing is heavy, his muscles and veins pulsing under his skin. He clenches his left hand tugging on the shackle.

Scott sighs turning away, “Just say you’ll help me, and I’ll help you unlock your other…”

There’s a loud clattering, Scott turns around to see Derek standing on the floor rubbing his now free wrist, he looks up, “I’ll help you.”

 

* * *

 

Scott and Derek each take one of Rayne’s arms and help her out of the tunnels, Rayne leaning on them for support. They come out of the tunnels, Scott heading for the house, Derek behind him supporting Rayne. Both Derek and Rayne are panting heavily as Derek calls out, “Hold on. Hold on. Hold on.”

Scott stops looking back at Derek and his sister, Derek looks around, “Something doesn’t feel right.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean something doesn’t feel right. It’s kind of like getting out of there… I don’t know. It was… It was kind of like it was…”

“No, don’t say “too easy.” People say “too easy” and bad things happen. What do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison’s dad? None of this has been easy. So if things are going right for, like, two seconds, can we just not question it? Can we just shut up and thank God that we finally have the tiniest bit of luck for once?”

“Will you two just shut up!” Both Betas look to Rayne who is scowling at them both.

Derek sighs, “Fine. You’re right.”

“Thank you.”

Just then an arrow whooshes by embedding itself in Derek’s left shoulder, taking both he and Rayne to the ground. Up on a hill Scott spots Allison and Kate.

“Now the leg.” Kate tells Allison who draws back launching another arrow into Derek’s right leg.

“Flash bolt,” Kate directs again.

“Scott your eyes!” Derek yells but Scott is too stunned to move. The flash bolt hits the tree behind Scott, exploding, blinding him. Derek and Rayne uncover their eyes, Derek groans loudly as Rayne snaps off the arrows in his shoulder and leg. They push themselves up, heading towards the house, Derek grabbing Scott, dragging him, “Get up! Let’s go!”

“Natural talent.” Kate tells Allison walking towards the wolves.

Derek shoves Scott towards the house as he and Rayne crawl across the ground, “Scott, go!” Scott still can’t see fully, but he does know it’s Allison walking towards him, “Allison, I can explain.”

“Stop lying. For once stop lying.”

“I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did…”

“Was to protect me.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Thank God. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself.” Kate says walking up, stopping short next to Derek and Rayne.

“You… You said we were just gonna catch them?”

“We did that. Now we’re gonna kill them.” Kate fires a round into Derek’s chest, he falls back onto Rayne, she falls back cradling him against her chest.

“See? Not that hard. Oh, no… (clicks tongue) I know that look. That’s the “you’re gonna have to do it yourself” look.”

Kate aims her gun at Scott. “Kate, Kate, what are you doing?” Allison tries to grab her arm and Kate shoves her to the ground. “I love those brown eyes.”

A voice interrupts, “Kate!” Chris Argent appears from the back of the house. “I know what you did. Put the gun down.”

“I did what I was told to do.”

“No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you’re doing now. You’re holding a gun at a 16-year-old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code.”

By now Rayne had focused on the Beta in her arms, “Derek,” she whispered, stroking his cheek with her hand. “Derek, open your eyes. Please.”

Derek opened his eyes, seeing a smile grow on Rayne’s face as he did. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a strangled cough. Suddenly gripped by fear, Rayne reached down and grabbed the hem of Derek’s shirt, pulling it up. The bullet had struck the left side of his chest and judging by the way he was gurgling, it had punctured his lung.

“I’ve got to take it out,” she stated. He barely nodded as she flicked out her claws. Rayne slid her claws into his flesh trying to remove the bullet without causing an extensive amount of damage to his insides. Quickly locating the bullet, she grasped it with her claw tips and pulled it free from his skin.

As Derek sat up beside her, Rayne came back to the conversation between the hunters. Chris said something in French, only Kate, Allison and Rayne knowing what it meant. Allison and Rayne repeated it together, “We hunt those who hunt us.”

Kate smirks, pulling back on the trigger, Chris raises his gun, training it on Kate. “Put the gun down…” Chris pulls the trigger, sending a round into the tree next to Kate’s head. “…before I put you down.” Kate lowers her gun, as Scott breathes out heavily. A creaking door catches their attention as the front door of the house slowly slides open.

Chris looks to his daughter, “Allison, get back.”

The four of them stand up, all looking towards the door, Kate and Chris have their guns trained at the ready.

“What is it?” Allison asks.

Scott’s eyes glow yellow, “It’s the Alpha.”

The Alpha comes streaking out of the front door of the house, blending in with the darkness. Sharpening her eyesight, Rayne followed his movements. For any normal human it would have been impossible, but she was a wolf. She watched it as it took down first Chris, then Allison, her bow tumbling away from her, then it takes down Scott.

Kate is the last one standing, she spins in a circle antagonizing it. “Come on! Come on!” As she turns to her right, her hand is grabbed by Peter, twisting it she fires two random shots. Peter smacks her hand, the bones breaking as she yelps in pain. He grabs her by the throat and hurtles her onto the porch. He moves swiftly appearing beside the huntress, again Peter grabs her by the throat dragging her inside the house.

Allison sees it happen, “No!” She screams scrambling to her feet. She runs into the house finding Peter in the living room, holding Kate by the throat, for once Kate actually looks frightened.

“She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I’m going to give you a chance to save her.”

“Wait!” All eyes turn to the doorway where Rayne stands, blood still pours from her stomach, she is extremely weak and pale. Allison sighs thinking she is here to save Kate, but quickly dispels that theory with Rayne’s next words. “She and I have unfinished business.” Rayne calmly steps past Allison and stops in front of Kate, staring straight into her eyes.

“I owe you these.”

Rayne takes the knife jamming it into Kate’s thigh, her screams making Rayne smile. She slowly removes the knife, twisting the blade in the wound causing Kate as much pain as possible, before stabbing it into Kate’s stomach and twisting it around.

“Goodbye Kate.” Rayne turns and calmly walks out of the house as though nothing had happened.

Peter picks up right where he left off, “Apologize.” Allison takes a deep breath, as Peter continues, “Say that you’re sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it. And I’ll let her live.”

“I’m sorry.” Kate stutters.

Allison watches as in a split second Peter tears out Kate’s throat. She stumbles forward as Kate’s body falls to the ground. Peter sighs, “I don’t know about you, Allison, but that apology, didn’t sound very sincere.”

He stalks towards Allison, but a growl to his right stops him, it’s Scott, shifted into his wolf. Derek, also shifted walks in from the front door, followed by Rayne, still hurt but willing to fight to the death for her brother. Scott motions to Allison, “Run!”

“We’ll handle this.” Rayne states, staring at Peter as the girl runs out.

Derek and Scott rush Peter from both sides, leaping into the air they prepare to strike the Alpha. Peter easily deflects both Beta’s sending them sprawling onto the floor. Rayne follows directly behind them so that while Peter throws them off she digs her claws into his stomach, ripping the flesh. Peter grabs her arm, snapping her wrist in one fluid motion, before throwing her back against the wall. Blinking back the pain she watches Derek charge his Uncle again. Peter slams his fist into Derek’s abdomen sending him slamming upwards against the ceiling before sending him rolling backwards over a table.

Scott comes from behind, jumping onto Peter's back only to be flipped over the Alpha’s head, Scott landing hard on the floor. Derek rushes Peter again, back-flipping he kicks Peter in the chest and lands in a crouch on the floor. Derek growls up at the Alpha and receives a backhand to his face that knocks him to the floor. Peter then slams an elbow down onto Derek’s back, before picking him up by the leg and throwing him across the room. Derek’s airborne body crashes into Scott sending them both to the floor.

Rayne is the only one who can seem to get close enough to inflict damage. She roars loudly, her red eyes glowing bright as she pushes herself off of the wall and takes Peter off guard, slashing her claws across his upper back. Before she can attack again she is distracted by Peter’s face twisting, she can see the monster inside of him fighting to emerge. Peter takes her distraction into his favor, grabbing her long hair and plunging his claws deep into her abdomen.

Rayne howls in pain as her flesh is flayed open, Peter’s hand enlarging the open wound created by the sword Kate had plunged through her stomach. Blood immediately begins pouring from her body pooling on the floor at her feet.

She hears a roar from behind Peter just before he rips his hand from her flesh and tosses her to the floor, her body crumpling like a ragdoll. She knew that roar, it was her best friend. She looked up to see Derek leap from the top of a table. Peter put his hands above his head and using Derek’s own momentum tossed him over his head. Derek crashed into an old wooden cabinet against the wall and landed on the floor beside Rayne.

She looked up from the floor to see Scott rush Peter, grabbing him around the waist. Peter locked his arms around Scott’s shoulders and proceeded to knee him in the torso twice before throwing him painfully up against the wall. Peter moves to attack Scott from behind, but the Beta slips out of the way slamming Peter face first against the wall instead. He nails Peter with two shots to the kidney’s, before Peter slams an elbow back into Scott’s face sending him staggering back.

Peter wraps his hands around Scott’s throat, squeezing the Beta’s airway shut. Scott punches him across the face and Peter’s face morphs suddenly, the monster straining to break free, but it disappears again quickly.

Scott punches Peter again causing the monster to again come to the surface. Peter picks Scott up and throws him backwards, the Beta slams back first against the low ceiling then falls to the floor.

The siblings watch as Peter convulses as if fighting with himself. He lurches over bending at the waist, the sound of tearing flesh is heard as the monster finally rips free of its human prison.

The Alpha grabs both of the siblings by their throats, throwing them backwards through a window, they land on the ground outside surrounded by shattered glass. The creature jumps out of the window as well, it picks Scott up by the front of his jacket lifting him off the ground. Scott places his feet on the creatures chest pushing himself out of its grasp, the Alpha stumbles back falling next to the house. It stands up only to be met with a horn and headlights, as Jackson’s Porsche comes to a stop before them.

Jackson and Stiles get out of the car, each holding a bottle in their hand. Stiles throws his bottle, the Alpha catches it, growling, his red eyes glowing.

“Oh, damn.” Stiles says.

Scott sees the bow sitting next to him, he picks it up, “Allison!” He yells throwing it to her. She catches it and quickly fires an arrow, hitting the bottle, it explodes in the Alpha’s hand setting his arm on fire. Jackson catches on as he eyes the bottle in his hand, he throws it hitting the Alpha square in the chest. The Alpha is engulfed in flames, it groans then roars loudly heading for Allison.

Scott screams, jumping in between them, he kicks the Alpha knocking it back. It crawls about 50 feet away from them, shifting back into Peter, before he falls to the ground. Everybody looks on, wondering if it’s over.

Rayne stands leaning her weight against a tree next to Peter’s fallen body. She watches as Allison approaches her brother, kneeling down next to him, Scott still in his wolf form. He turns his head away from her, but she stops him, placing her hand on his face she turns him back to face her. She moves forward to kiss him, Scott slowly shifting back to human the closer she gets. He’s human as her lips press against his. They pull apart, Scott staring disbelievingly at her, “Why did you do that?”

“Because I love you.”

Scott looks past her at her father who looks less than happy. He hears footsteps behind him, he turns to see Derek approaching Peter’s body. He straddles his Uncle’s body, as it gasps for air, then he kneels down on his right knee.

Scott jumps up running over to them, “Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I’m dead. Her father, her family… What am I supposed to do?”

Derek looks conflicted, as the group looks on with anticipation of what he will do. Peter chokes for air, “You’ve already decided. I can smell it on you!” Peter growls out his eyes burning red.

Rayne closes her eyes, she knows what this will mean for her brother and for her. And things will never be the same between she and Derek again, but this needs to happen. She opens her eyes, tears falling down her face, “Do it, Derek.”

He raises his right hand, claws extended and brings it down slashing his Uncle’s throat amid Scott’s desperate cries. Peter’s eyes return to their natural color as the life slips from his body. Derek stands, turning to face Scott, his eyes now a beautiful fiery red matching Rayne’s.

“I’m the Alpha now.”

 

* * *

 

For several moments time stood still, the gravity of the situation that had just happened stopping them all in their tracks.

Rayne stood silently by Derek watching as Chris drug his daughter back towards their car. After making sure Scott was okay, Stiles and Jackson got him into the Porsche and left. Rayne and Derek managed to hide Peter’s body before they went and hid themselves. Better for none of them to be there when the cops arrived.

As they stood up on a hill overlooking the house, Derek and Rayne watched as Sheriff Stilinski and the police arrived on the scene. Rayne felt Derek gently lift the remains of her tattered shirt up to expose her torso. He frowned as his eyes roamed over the deep open wound just above and to the right of her belly button.

“You’ll be okay. I’ll take care of you.” He assured her meeting her blue eyes.

“Oh, will you?” Rayne challenged knowing Derek was about as good at babying someone as a rabid dog was for a pet.

 

* * *

 

After the cops had cleared the scene and the coroner had removed Kate’s body, Derek helped Rayne inside the house, setting her on the couch. Her wounds were healing, albeit very slowly, and her broken arm was painful as it reset itself.

Derek lifts her shirt, once again prodding at her abdomen as he kneels before her, “You look like hell.”

Rayne laughs lightly, “Thanks, Hale. You know just what to say to melt a girl’s heart. But, newsflash, you don’t look so hot yourself.”

Derek smirks at her, “Don’t I?” He hears her breathing hitch as she sees his eyes go red. But his breathing does the same when hers go red as well. “Touché,” he says smiling. He looks as though he’s about to say something to her when they hear the front door open.

“Derek! Derek!”

Derek appears at the top of the staircase, staring down at Jackson. Rayne had no idea how he had moved so quickly to the upstairs and without a sound. Apparently it was his plan to make Jackson nervous and seeing the Alpha staring down at him from the top of the stairs clearly worked as Jackson began stammering.

“I… I helped you. I helped save you. Okay, you got what you wanted. You got what you wanted. Now it’s my turn to get what I want.”

Rayne rolls her eyes at the stupid teenager, didn’t anyone know that you don’t demand anything from a werewolf, let alone an Alpha. She moves to the doorway in time to see Derek jump from the second story, clearing the staircase and landing at the foot in a crouch. He stands up slowly, a slow grin spreads across his face as his eyes go red and he bares his teeth.


End file.
